


run fast, don't stand in the sun

by ABitNotGoodieBag



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), IronStrange Bingo 2019, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pepper is so over it, SamBucky if you squint, The villains are dumb as rocks, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vampires, Witches, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitNotGoodieBag/pseuds/ABitNotGoodieBag
Summary: The one with the vampires, witches, and heroes, oh my!orStephen Strange really should have paid more attention on his work trip.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2019





	1. i killed the czar and his ministers

He doesn't think much of the strange dimension he arrives in. It doesn't seem particularly ominous or foreboding, a little technologically behind, perhaps, but he feels no sinister energy. He has been dispatched in response to a threat that has resulted in the citizens across several worlds disappearing without a trace over the past six months. All of their auras had been traced to this dimension in the recent past, so it seems like a good enough starting point for his investigation.

He had been questioning locals in a community on the base of a mountain range and the consensus seems to be that going too far up into the woods leads to the residents not returning. The people have been slowly and steadily leaving the town and surrounding areas over the past few years to avoid this fate.

_ Great, camping in the woods on a mountain in a peculiar backwoods hole _, he thinks as he laments the loss of certain creature comforts and makes his way slowly up the mountain. He has been wandering the woods for 4 days without a single clue or trace of a mystical presence and is debating admitting defeat and calling in another master (not Wong, he can't abide the smugness he'd receive if he asks Wong) to assist when everything goes suddenly dark.

Stephen regains consciousness bound by a type of unfamiliar, malevolent magic on some sort of altar in a colossal, damp-smelling cave. Incense burns nearby amongst groups of various herbs and ominously glowing crystals. There are flickering candles and the walls that he can see glimmer with moisture. Stephen does not immediately try to free himself, instead reaching out with his magic to see if he can sense the beings that captured him. He senses no life nearby and relaxes slightly, shifting his focus to freeing himself.

"I would not try that, Sorcerer." A thin, reedy voice cuts through the silence, startling Stephen from his task.

A figure moves forward into the low light provided by the candles and Stephen inhales sharply. The man does not look much more than forty years old, but Stephen knows in his bones that the being in front of him is hundreds, if not thousands of years old. The man gives Stephen a strong sense of unease that increases the closer he gets.

"Your magic will not help you in this place." The man says. Stephen cannot place the clipped accent. He can hear movements coming from the shadows and a hint of worry threads its way through his stomach and lodges in his spine.

"And what do you know of my magic?" Stephen asks trying not to give into the sense of panic the man is invoking.

"I know that I will have it soon enough. Enough talk, it is time for you to ascend to your supreme divinity."

Stephen gives in to the anxiety and begins openly struggling against his bonds as the man leans down and looks him in the eyes. All Stephen sees is swirling gray and Stephen knows no more.

When Stephen regained his senses everything felt wrong. There is an ache at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He brushes it with his fingers and feels four raised scars. These marks cause a feeling of deep unease that Stephen refuses to contemplate.

He notices that he is unbound, laying on a soft featherbed covered in what feels like satin. He feels tightly coiled, as if he can accomplish a great multitude of things with barely any effort at all. Most of all he feels hunger. 

Deciding that he can sense no immediate danger, he opens his eyes and scans his surroundings. The room, or alcove more like, is bare save for the pallet he is lying on and three short, fat candles to his left. There is an opening to a tunnel, but there is not enough light for Stephen to make out anything of importance.

Stephen turns his focus back inwards and sees that his aura has changed fundamentally, where before it was bright, now it is muted and lined with a dark slate. The sound of approaching footsteps distracts him from reflecting on this and he tenses in anticipation of the unknown presence.

He sees the being from before and the sense of dread is completely absent. He feels nothing at all as he looks at the creature and decides he is tired of being in this place and would much prefer to be in the sanctum in his home dimension.

“Where is my cloak?” Stephen asks without preamble, deciding that locating his missing companion is the highest priority.

“That meddlesome scrap of rags has been taken care of.” The man sneers. “There are more important things to discuss than your subpar accessories, Sorcerer. We have need of your magic and you will teach us now.” The man motions for Stephen to follow him.

Stephen notices that he did not say that the Cloak had been destroyed and holds out hope that the Cloak has proven itself as troublesome to destroy as it is to obey his will. Cautiously moving forward, Stephen’s mind begins forming an escape plan. The mysterious stranger is still going on about Stephen’s magic and how it will be used to vanquish their enemies, but Stephen is only paying half a mind to the drivel.

They enter that chamber that Stephen was bound in previously; incense, herbs and candles all still where they were before but the glowing crystals are absent. Five people seem to be waiting on their arrival and they stand to attention once they hear Stephen’s companion. Two of the people have predatory grins on their faces, whereas the others seem resigned. Stephen recognizes two of them as missing persons that he has been sent to this dimension to investigate in the first place.

“Is it done, Phelan?” The red-haired man nearest them asks, almost gleefully.

“It is indeed, Ajil.” Stephen’s captor responds.

“Excuse me, but all of this secrecy and mystery is off-putting. What am I doing here and what’s been done?” Stephen asks, tiring of this situation and wanting answers.

“You have been chosen to join our house, sorcerer. Your magic will be the key for our future,” a woman with short black hair says from the middle of the group.

“Yes, once your knowledge is passed on to our house, we will be unstoppable!” Ajil agrees, giddy with excitement.

“Oh yes, I’m sure to get right on that.” Stephen says, voice heavy with sarcasm. “Now if you could fetch my cloak, I’ll need to go gather some supplies.”

“Your trickery will not be tolerated, sorcerer. You will teach us your ways that we may battle our enemies and prevail once and for all!” Ajil says with an angry frown.

Stephen raises an eyebrow and stares. “My Cloak?” He asks pointedly.

Phelan cuts in before Ajil can anger Stephen some more. “Of course, sorcerer, you shall have your garment.” He motions to the woman beside him who has remained silent thus far. She scampers to the other side of the cavern that is obscured by shadows and returns with a wooden crate with bars on one side. Stephen can see an unmoving pile of red cloth and Stephen begins to worry. The woman unlatches the cage and pulls out the Cloak. Once free from the box, it shivers and flies in Stephen’s direction. It hovers around him, sensing that Stephen is not quite the same as he was when they arrived. Tentatively, it finally moves forward to settle on Stephen’s shoulders, wrapping tightly around him in greeting.

Satisfied that he can now resolve the kidnapping situation, Stephen returns his attention to Phelan. “One more thing before I take my leave, why have you been kidnapping people? A few of your companions do not seem to be as eager as you to be here to fight whatever battles with whatever enemies you’ve been prattling on about.”

“Well that is why we turned you, is it not? To harness your powers and fight the witches.” Phelan responds, mildly.

Stephen does not want to ask what he means, because he’s had a suspicion niggling in the back of his mind. “Turned?” He grinds out.

Phelan’s smile sickens Stephen as he says, “Oh yes, we have brought you into our house of--Vampires as you call us. You are now so much more than you were when we took you.”

“Oh. That’s...nice. How do I undo this nonsense?” Stephen asks lightly, knowing that he won’t get an answer that he likes, but hoping anyway.

“Undo?” Ajil cuts in. “There is no reversing the ascension to greatness, you insolent worm! Now enough of this foolishness. Teach us your ways before we are forced to make you.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Stephen asks drily. “I’ve seen nothing to indicate that you can stop me now that I’m free from my bonds.”

“Oh we will not have to harm you. We will just hunt down and kill everyone close to you. There will be nothing left of your old life and nothing to stop you from giving us what we desire.”

Everything fades into background noise at that statement and Stephen reacts without thought. He jumps high into the air with the aid of the Cloak, forming a whip out of Eldritch magic, managing to ensnare Ajil and the woman with the short black hair. He binds them with magical restraints before feeling a sharp pain in his leg. He sees a glowing black line connecting him to Phelan and tries to shake it off. He is pulled to the ground and Phelan moves to look into Stephen’s eyes when he is suddenly wrapped in a flurry of red fabric. Stephen blinks, disoriented, before he conjures another set of restraints that he throws at Phelan as soon as the Cloak gives him an opening.

Ajil and his companion hiss their rage at Stephen as he leads Phelan to them, fighting their bonds in futile defeat.

“I don’t know anything about this house, but I’ve already got a home and I’m not in the market for a new one.” With that he reinforces their bindings, shrinks them down to a few inches tall and pulls what looks like a humidor out of his pocket dimension. “Say hello to _ your _ new home, though.” He places the tiny howling trio into the containment vessel and returns it to his pocket dimension.

He turns to face the other three in the room, who have been silent thus far. The woman who retrieved the Cloak earlier falls to her knees with tears streaming down her face and her hands clasped together as if in prayer. The two others slowly sink to their knees as well.

Stephen stares at them for a moment before he regains his wits. “Where did they take you from? I was sent here to find out what happened to you and return you to your homes.”

The man with short, sandy brown hair looks up in wonder. “Thank you, Master! I was taken months ago from my family and home because I was a great weapons-maker and the monsters have kept me captive ever since.” He scowls, “I do not know if it is wise to return home, though. I am not the man I once was and I fear that if I return I will be cast out.”

His two companions nod their heads sadly in agreement. “Aye, I don’t believe I’ll be welcomed back either, but I have to see my crew again, even if they kill me for what I’ve become.” The burly man with long black hair says in determination. The woman says nothing.

Stephen frowns thoughtfully. “What would you like me to do? I can return you to your homes or drop you wherever you’d like to go. The choice is yours. And you don’t need to kneel or call me Master, I’m Doctor Stephen Strange.”

“But you defeated Phelan, you are the head of the house now.” The sandy-haired man says with a confused look on his face.

“I have no idea what rules the others operated under, but I’m no one’s master, and as far as this house goes, as I said before, I’m not in the market.” Stephen turns his attention to the woman. “What about you? Have you no place to go?”

She looks at him sadly and motions to her mouth and makes a crude slashing motion. 

“Her tongue has been cut out by the foul creatures, Master Doctor.” the brown-haired man says, sympathy coloring his words.

Stephen sighs slightly at the title and thinks that it is fortunate that she is one of the two that he recognized, so he knows where she came from. He opens a portal to her home world and she looks up at him in startled reverence.

“Would you like to go home?” He asks gently.

She claps her hands together and nods her head, rising to her feet and taking a tentative step toward the glowing orange ring. She looks at Stephen as if asking permission and he nods in the affirmative. The portal disappears as she quickly crosses into her land.

Stephen looks back to the other two. “Well?” He asks. “Home or some yet unnamed destination?”

The black-haired man stands and says, “Aye! I would return to the space station _ Aegis _.”

Stephen asks the man to describe it and once he can picture it satisfactorily in his mind, he opens a portal to his quarters on _ Aegis _.

As he steps through, he looks back and says, “If you find yourself in need of aid, just call for Bhozak and I will be there.”

Stephen is left staring at the man with the sandy-brown hair who is looking a bit awed at the casual display of power. “Well? Are you going back home or did you have somewhere else in mind Mr…?”

“Hobson, Mas-Doctor. Hobson Turner. And yes! I would go home and see what my fate may bring me.” Hobson gets up and ducks his head.

Stephen opens a portal to the man’s homeworld and Hobson steps through with a grateful smile and a nod.

With his work complete, Stephen sighs and surveys his surroundings. He wonders if there are any records of this place and of these creatures. It never hurts to have more information about other dimensions. With a course of action in mind, he heads deeper into the cavern.

  


* * *

When Stephen makes his way back to his own dimension, he is tired and filled with a sense of dread at what he will face.

He stands outside of the New York sanctum in the moonlight, afraid to face the residents of Kamar-Taj just yet. Maybe Wong will not be here and he will have one last night in his home before he is cast out. With a heavy heart he opens the door. The Cloak of Levitation quickly slips inside, happy to be home and Stephen can't help the slight sting he feels at the loss. The Cloak has not rejected him, but it’s wariness does not inspire confidence that their relationship will last much longer.

'For good reason,' he thinks bitterly. He shakes his head slightly and follows the path of the Cloak inside. Instead of his bedroom, Stephen heads to the kitchen. He knows it will do him no good, but he hopes some comfort can be found in the ritual of preparing tea, whether or not he can consume it. Unfortunately the muted taste of his favorite tea only makes him feel worse about his plight and he sits in somber silence.

The familiar sounds of a portal opening fills him with dread and Stephen gripped his long-cooled teacup wishing there was still some warmth to absorb, knowing that it wouldn't help him even if it was there.

Wong steps through the portal and levels a sharp look at Stephen immediately tensing his shoulders. Stephen returns his stare, remaining unnaturally still. The utter silence stretches for several moments until Wongs shoulders relax and he greets Stephen, heading for the kettle.

“Rough time?” Wong asks blandly while preparing his tea.

Stephen can’t help the bitter snort he lets out at the question. “You could certainly say that.”

Wong looks at him, clearly waiting on Stephen to elaborate.

“Well. It’s a crazy story, you see. I was kidnapped by,” Stephen pauses, knowing how ridiculous this is going to sound, “Vampires. I’ve been made into a vampire.” Stephen’s shoulders slump and he leans forward onto his elbows, sagging in misery.

Wong hums in acknowledgement and sips his tea.

The silence is not uncomfortable and is only interrupted by the sound of Wong sipping his tea. And a very faint thumping. Stephen is horrified, he can _ hear _ Wong’s heartbeat. His mouth is slowly filling with saliva and he feels something _ click _. He brings his hands to his mouth in horror.

Wong raises an eyebrow and asks, “Something wrong, Strange?”

“I can-” Stephen hunches in on himself and swallows, “hear your heartbeat.” His voice drops into a whisper and he looks frightened.

Wong takes another drink and asks, “Should I be worried?”

Stephen is suddenly overwhelmed. “Of course you should be worried! I’ve been made into a monster!” He drops his hands from his mouth and opens it wide, revealing his fangs. “I could tear you apart right now and there’s nothing you could do about it.” Stephen says, fear leaking into his tone.

Wong makes another sound of acknowledgement and finishes the last of his tea. “Well, if you’re going to do all of that, can it wait until I’ve slept? I’m beat.” With that, Wong puts his mug in the sink and nods his head as he heads in the direction of his quarters.

Stephen stares after him in shock. He doesn’t understand how Wong can take this so easily. He sits at the table until the first rays of the sun drive him to his bed.

* * *

Weeks later, Stephen still isn't sure how all of this came about. Wong still likes to give him shit about being caught unawares, and Stephen just gives a thin smile and changes the subject.

His eyes are mostly the same. The pupils have a slightly red tint, the whites a touch more startling. His skin is still pale, and full of all the scars that he has earned thus far in his time on Earth. His hands are still a mess of steel pins and scar tissue. His hair is still greying in the same spots along his temple.

No, his physical form is mainly unchanged. His mouth, however, gives him pause. His canines and incisors are lengthier and sharpen considerably when they sense sanguine nourishment. And their main purpose is, of course, a bit more specific than previous years.

His body's reactions are what have changed the most. His hands, while still damaged beyond repair no longer shake or tremble. They are stronger than they were before. He is faster than he was previously. He no longer craves rare Nepalese herbal tea or sandwiches from the deli around the corner with the perfect Cuban. Instead he has a bothersome thirst. Blood has become the source of his strength and vitality and he hates it. It goes against every oath he took as both physician and Sorcerer Supreme to protect life.

Even worse, the masters and the novices try to help him. They volunteer to donate blood to be stored for Stephens consumption. They begin keeping a larger collection of pigs and goats when he refuses human blood outright. They add heavy curtains and screens to most of the windows and doors in Kamar-Taj and the sanctums. They do it without Stephen even requesting it and Stephen would be touched if he were not having an existential crisis.

“How can you all just accept this? I’m not even alive and you’re just going about your business like nothing is wrong!” Stephen finally snaps at the masters after another meeting to devise the most efficient ways of harvesting blood and sustaining the disciples of Kamar-taj on the added livestock.

“What choice do we have but to accept this? You are what you are and there’s naught to do but carry on with our work as we have done for millenia.” Master Hamir says mildly, sipping his tea. “It may be that a change of scenery will do you some good. Have you had any thoughts on returning to New York?” The others rumble an agreement to Master Hamir’s question

Stephen could only stare, hoping that his expression was adequately conveying his disbelief at the question. “You really think that one afflicted with my condition should return to a metropolis such as New York City? I hardly think that’s appropriate.”

Master Hamir looks at Stephen as if he is a particularly dull pupil. “And what atrocities have you committed to spend the rest of your days cooped up inside an old dusty temple?”

Wong’s lips curl into the briefest smile before his face is impassive once more.

Stephen opens his mouth but nothing comes out and he finds he has no rebuttal for the master. Sensing defeat, he sighs, “Very well, I will return to New York tomorrow.”

The gathered masters soon disperse after the decision is made and Stephen wanders to his chamber and sets about directing the Cloak to help with packing the few belongings that will make the journey back to his home with him. The Cloak seems to be excited that they are returning to America if the little vibrations on the collar are anything to go by. 

Stephen groans and realizes that he will have to disclose his condition to the Avengers, since his possibly fatal sensitivity to sunlight will make it difficult to assist them against mystical enemies. There’s a conversation he can see going catastrophically.

After a light supper of blood from his favorite goat, Stephen decides to turn in early, knowing that if he leaves Kamar-taj at dawn, it will still be the previous evening in New York and he can get his meeting with the Avengers out of the way. He sends a brief message to Tony Stark requesting an appointment at 8:30pm and receives an affirmative reply a few minutes later.

With nothing left to keep him from slumber, he eases into a fitful sleep to pass the time.

* * *

Stephen portals directly to the lobby of Stark tower as soon as he drops his bag off at the sanctum. FRIDAY directs him not to the normal conference room, but instead to Tony’s penthouse. Stepping out of the elevator, Stephen looks around and sees Tony sitting in a leather armchair with a StarkPad in his hands and a thoughtful expression on his face.

At Stephen’s arrival, Tony looks up and a small smile graces his face. “Dumbledore! Long time, no see. How’re things at Hogwarts?”

Stephen clamps down on the urge to roll his eyes, thinking that Tony will get much more insufferable soon, assuming he continues speaking with him at all.

“Kamar-Taj is still standing and will hopefully remain that way indefinitely. How about you? Have you finally become the world’s first trillionaire?” Stephen hates to admit it, but Tony is one of the few Avengers that doesn’t grate on his nerves. Wong has hypothesized that Stephen can’t help but admire someone who also believes in maintaining such ridiculous facial hair.

Tony grins and gestures for Stephen to sit in the chair across from him. “Every day I’m closer and closer.” He sets the StarkPad aside, leans back and asks, “I gotta admit I’m curious, Doc. You’ve never requested a meeting before, it’s usually a chore to even get you to come to debriefs.”

Stephen purses his lips as he takes a seat. “Yes. That. Well.” He steeples his fingers and just decides to spit it out. “The thing is, due to recent events, I’m a vampire.”

Tony snickers and waits for Stephen to say that he is joking. After it becomes apparent that no such admission is coming from the sorcerer Tony leans forward with his hands on his elbows. “A vampire, huh? Gotta say that wasn’t even in the same galaxy of where I thought this was going.” He gives Stephen a long look. “Are you a good vampire or a bad vampire, Glinda?”

Stephen snorts and mutters “I’m the same man I was before, except the whole dead and drinking blood thing.”

“So a good glittery being? Do you glitter? Is Twilight right about that? Oh man, I have so many questions.” Tony looks at Stephen in wonder for a moment. “Oh no, I’m being a terrible host. Are you thirsty? Do you need TruBlood or whatever? I could probably whip something up if you give me a minute.”

Stephen can only stare as Tony not only doesn’t freak out, he offers him _ help _. “I...didn’t even think about a synthetic option. I’ve been mostly sticking to goats; pigs if I’m desperate. The novices have been receiving a crash course in livestock care recently.” Stephen wrinkles his nose at Tony’s ridiculous question. “And of course I don’t glitter, I can’t believe you’d even consider that drivel as fact.” 

“Well come on then! I’m sure that you love the farm animals and all, but let’s see if we can cook something up.” Tony gets up from his chair reaching for Stephen’s hand. He doesn’t flinch at all when Stephen grabs his hand, one that is several degrees cooler than his, and helps the taller man up.

Stephen feels the warmth of Tony’s skin and the difference between him and everyone else suddenly seems much more stark. To Tony’s credit, he doesn’t even flinch at the coolness. They make their way to the elevator again and FRIDAY brings them to the lab. As they step out, Stephen can’t help but ask Tony how he’s taking all of this so calmly.

“We’ve battled aliens, I’ve been in space, there are wizards and witches running around, and you think I’m gonna freak out over vampires?” Tony looks at Stephen in surprise.

When laid out like that, Stephen can’t really argue. He shrugs in agreement and leans against the workbench. “I know that the current synthetic blood attempts have all been marked failures with no FDA approval and terrible side effects. I don’t know if they’d even work assuming it’s the hemoglobin that I need.” Stephen looks down at the floor, frustrated in his lack of knowledge on his current biology. “It’d be nice to actually _ know _ what it is that I need.” 

Tony squints at him, “What exactly do you know? Did the people that did this tell you anything at all?”

Stephen would be blushing if that were still possible for him, but no color blooms on his cheeks. “They...didn’t really get the chance to say anything particularly useful before I took care of them.”

Tony raises an eyebrow and waits for Stephen to elaborate.

He realizes how that sounds and raises his hands, “I didn’t kill them! They’re locked in a containment vessel in Kamar-Taj until we can decide what should be done with them. The paltry records I found in the mountain they lived in focus more on fighting some coven of witches and mentions of blood lineage than anything particularly useful.”

“You never know, Lestat, maybe another pair of eyes will spot something new.” 

Stephen makes a small portal to his quarters in Kamar-Taj and reaches through to grab the scrolls he found in the cave. Tony looks excited as he makes grabby hands at them. Once he has them arranged on his workspace, Tony directs FRIDAY to scan everything and start a Lost Boy file. Stephen smirks at the reference and is once again glad that Tony is taking this so well.

They continue their analysis of the documents for several hours before they are interrupted by FRIDAY. “Boss? You haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

Tony snorts and says “This is unusual how, baby girl? I’ll have something when we finish up here.”

“Dawn is approaching in approximately 22 minutes. Will Dr. Strange be needing special accommodations?” FRIDAY asks, realizing that trying to reason with Boss would be futile.

Stephen looks up, startled at the mention of daylight. “Sunlight doesn’t seem to be fatal, although it does irritate my skin. I’m not sure about prolonged exposure, though. I usually just stay indoors and read or practice spellwork”

“Well we can put a pin on this until tomorrow evening if you need to go climb in a coffin or something.”

Stephen rolls his eyes and lets Tony know that sleep is not one of the things his body requires anymore, so he’ll be at the sanctum doing his sorcerer thing if Tony needs him. Tony seems intrigued and a little jealous that Stephen doesn’t need sleep and bids him goodbye. Stephen returns the farewell, stepping into a whirl of golden sparks.

* * *

The following sunset, Stephen portals directly into Tony’s lab. Tony had sent a message earlier in the day requesting that Stephen bring the containment vessel with the subdued vampires, so he carries them inside with him as well.

Tony is waiting for him, all of the relevant information from the scrolls holographically displayed to one side of the workstation.

Stephen issues a cheerful greeting as he sets the canister holding the miniaturized vampires on the stainless steel surface.

Tony does a little wiggle of excitement and he inches closer, wanting to see real-life creatures of myth. Stephen releases the vampires from the vessel, but keeps them at their current small size.

Phelan looks utterly drained, while his two companions are still howling in anger. Their skin is sagging and hanging off their small frames. Stephen sighs and looks at them sternly until they notice him and quiet their shrieks.

“Where have you taken us, sorcerer?” Ajil asks looking around at Tony’s lab nervously, brow furrowed.

“That’s not your concern. My associate and I have some questions for you. You _ will _ answer them.” Stephen says, leveling a glare at all three of them.

“I am not your slave and I will not help you at all.” Ajil sits down cross-legged with his miniature back turned to both of them. Stephen shrugs and scoops him up and drops him back into the container, turning his attention to the woman. “If you promise to behave, I’ll remove the bonds on your arms, Miss…?”

“I am Vespera the Destroyer and you will beg for death before I am finished with you, fiend!”

“Not much incentive for me to free you then, is there?” Stephen asks dryly, settling onto a stool.

“YOU ARE AN UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF VERMIN! ALL OF THE DIVINITY THAT HAS BEEN BESTOWED UPON YOU AND YOU CHOOSE TO--”

Stephen clenches his jaw and banishes the screeching woman back into the vessel. 

“_These _ idiots captured you?” Tony asks, trying to hold in his mirth. 

Stephen shakes his head and mutters, “I was tired, ok? Wandering around in the woods alone for days is no longer on my list of acceptable activities.”

Tony nods his head sarcastically. “They don’t seem to be the most helpful bunch.”

Stephen agrees wholeheartedly and tells Tony of how ridiculous they were in their own dimension, giving Phelan time to decide whether or not he will be as short-sighted as his companions.

Tony leans down towards Phelan and squints at him curiously, trying to see some evidence of the power that this being must surely possess. Phelan scowls back petulantly before leaning forward and staring intently into Tony’s eyes.

“Aww, I think he likes-” Tony says before he abruptly stands rigidly for a moment and then lunges toward Stephen.

The Cloak reacts quickly and wraps Tony up in a red cocoon, halting his attack. Stephen jerks backwards and looks toward Phelan who is still staring at Tony with clouded eyes. Stephen picks him up by the back of his robes and shakes him lightly, admonishing him to let Tony out of whatever thrall he’s trapped in.

That’s when it hits him. The scent floating in the air calls to Stephen’s very being and he freezes, mouth watering in hunger as his fangs elongate. He hears a faint beeping signalling the approach of one of the robots that live in the lab, but it takes second place to the sound of Tony’s heart beating and the delicious smell of blood.

Phelan’s satisfied laughter jerks him out of his daze and he flicks him back in the container and banishes them to Kamar-Taj.

He turns toward Tony with his mouth open and sees the look of terror on his face. This is the moment Stephen has been dreading, people finding the truth about him. That he is nothing but a monster consumed with a hunger that he can barely control. The Cloak is still holding Tony back, unsure of the danger he presents. It’s all Stephen can do to call it back to him and stutter a quick apology before he flees to the sanctum.


	2. come, come to your brother (thou shalt not die)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen can be a vampire hermit, right?

Stephen has taken to solitude like a chicken takes to flying. He is miserable in his self-imposed exile and thinks that he will surely go mad if he is to live like this for eternity. The traces of Tony’s blood on the clasps of the Cloak were washed away days ago, but the memory of the look of intense fear haunts Stephen.

The day after the unfortunate Phelan incident, Stephen had tried to apologize to Tony, but received a response from FRIDAY instead, informing him that Boss was alright, but that he was busy working on SI projects and would be for the next several weeks. Stephen took that for the rejection it was and didn’t pursue speaking with Tony or any other Avengers further.

With no superhero business for the foreseeable future and no otherworldly threats looming, Stephen finds himself quite bored. Wong has taken charge of pumping the captured vampires for information, since Stephen can’t seem to get anything useful out of them. With Wong, they believe that he may be swayed over to their side and have been much more forthcoming. Wong will never admit it, but messing around with ’his half-wit vampires’ has become one of his greatest sources of entertainment and he’s glad that Stephen has appointed the task to him.

It has not been an exercise in futility, though. Wong has managed to glean several useful tidbits here and there under the guise of pretending to be dissatisfied with Stephen’s leadership. Wong is able to tell Stephen that sunlight is not fatal, although it will weaken him with prolonged exposure. He also learns that silver is harmful and should be avoided, but the stories of holy relics causing injury are nothing more than fables.

Stephen is grateful for the knowledge that Wong gains and begins keeping his own record of his condition. He is terrified of the mind-control that Phelan uses and hates that the trait is one passed onto him. The mentions of lineage abilities such as shape shifting or flying leave Stephen wishing that Phelan wasn’t the one to bite him. Being able to coerce people into doing anything is not something Stephen ever cared to study in sorcery and he finds the entire idea morally repugnant.

Stephen is sitting in the library late one afternoon when the visitor’s chime sounds. The Cloak, eager for more upbeat company, dashes towards the front door and opens it, revealing a nervous-looking Tony Stark. Being a good host, the Cloak invites him in and mimes pouring tea.

Tony laughs and declines a beverage. Descending the stairs into the foyer, Stephen is surprised at the guest he finds.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Stark. I wasn’t expecting you, did you need magical assistance?” Stephen sees Tony’s face tighten slightly at the use of his surname and has a moment of confusion. 

“I guess I deserve that.” Tony says bringing his palm to the back of his neck sheepishly. “I came by to apologize for my freakout in the lab. It’s just, me and mind-controlly mumbo-jumbo aren’t exactly BFFs.”

This apology is the exact opposite of Stephen’s expectation and he is once again struck dumb by the enigma that is Tony Stark.

“Doc? You alright?”

Stephen realizes that Tony is waiting for an acknowledgement and stiffly nods his head. “Frankly, the fault is mine. I should have taken more precautions against the monstrous idiots.”

Tony glances at him sideways. “If you say so. Anywho, I've been able to develop a sort of synthetic bio-based hemoglobin carrier. I was hoping my horrible manners didn't put an end to our research…?” Tony looks at Stephen questioningly.

“Of course not!” Stephen bursts before he can stop himself. He wrings his hands, not knowing how to fill the awkward silence that follows. There is no trace of the cut the Cloak inadvertently made on Tony’s face and Stephen is thankful that his stupidity didn't leave any lasting scars.

A few seconds pass and Tony's mouth trembles, a giggle slipping out. Soon they are both full on belly-laughing while the Cloak floats nearby watching the two strange men.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Tony reaches into the messenger bag he's been carrying and pulls out a crimson juice box. He hands it to Stephen who raises a brow at the chosen container.

Tony shrugs and says, “I thought it'd be easier on you if you had to carry them on the go. FRIDAY talked me out of blood bags with a large bat on the front, so you should really blame her.”

“I'll be sure to do just that next time we speak.” Stephen takes a drink from the juice box and is not immediately repulsed. The mixture’s taste is similar enough to the animal blood, but the consistency is a bit off-putting, thin liquid containing globs of coagulated goo.

“Well? What’s the verdict, Alucard?”

Stephen finishes the entire thing, feeling enough energy return to him to find Tony’s reference groan-inducing. “It’s no worse than the animals, although the consistency can use some work. We may need to tweak whatever anticoagulatory agent you’ve used.”

Tony’s face falls a bit at the criticism and Stephen feels like an ass. In a softer voice he says, “Tony, this is extraordinary. You’ve managed to create a genuine blood-like liquid containing  _ actual _ hemoglobin!” Stephen can’t help but praise Tony’s accomplishment. “The products on the market now are years behind this. This will surely save lives with a tweak here and there.”

Tony looks pleased with the flattery. “Well this isn’t really my field so I’d welcome your input, Strange.” Tony brings out a StarkPad with his formula and research on it.

Stephen and Tony retire to a nearby sitting room where they go over the synthetic blood, with Stephen making suggestions here and there to improve the stability and shelf-life of the compound. Tony’s creativity has Stephen blown away with the unusual chemical combinations he proposes. Before they know it, hours have passed and they are interrupted by a large growl from Tony’s stomach.

Stephen smiles as Tony gives his stomach a look of betrayal in the most endearing way.

“Hungry, are we?” Stephen asks facetiously. “I know we have sandwich stuff Wong keeps here, or I could have something delivered.” Stephen then realizes how late it is as he sees the time on the Clock of Chaos in the corner and smirks. “Or since it’s 2:32 am, maybe you could just drink some warm milk and go right off to bed.”

Tony glowers at the last statement. “Bed is for the weak, Vlad, and I’m no quitter.” Tony smirks, “Now make me a sandwich.”

Stephen stares at Tony with the most unimpressed look he can muster.

“Pretty please, Mr. Doctor Dracula, may I have a sandwich?” Tony asks, batting his eyelashes.

Stephen huffs fondly and gets up, motioning for Tony to join him as they make their way to the sanctum’s kitchen. Stephen gathers the required pieces and assembles a work of sandwich art. He finishes the plate off with a pickle spear and sets it in front of the surprised mechanic with a flourish.

Tony groans after taking a bite. “Well, Stephanie, I’m certainly keeping you around for your sammich skills alone. The magic is now officially just extra.” 

Stephen is once again glad that his face cannot turn red, otherwise he’s sure he’d resemble a tomato every time Tony speaks to him. Tony makes quick work of the sandwich and its garnish and soon they are back in the sitting room discussing flavor options. Tony is setting the new simulations to run certain flavor compounds when Stephen hears the sound of a portal in the entryway.

He excuses himself and greets the novice who has come bearing another few days supply of blood bags from Kamar-taj, thanking them as they return to Nepal.

Returning to the sitting room, Stephen stands in the doorway and sees something that makes his heart clench. Tony has fallen asleep with his mouth slightly open, leaning sharply to the side on the couch, almost resting on its arm. Stephen gently helps him along and gets him settled horizontally without waking him up. He lowers the magical lamp to the dimmest setting so that if Tony awakens, he won’t be alarmed to find himself in an unfamiliar place.

The Cloak hovers, uncertain, over Tony’s sleeping form before settling delicately around him. Stephen settles into an armchair and, with no task at hand, is soon slumbering as well.

* * *

Tony and Stephen settle into a sort of routine after that night. Every day that Tony can get away from SI projects or Avengers meetings, he can be found in his lab or in the sanctum library with Stephen working on their “HemoJuice” as Tony has taken to calling it. It is a completely different compound than the first blob-filled trial and Stephen has actually come to prefer it to actual blood from Kamar-taj’s livestock.

They have successfully gotten the BooBerry flavor (Tony insists on naming everything) to not immediately clot when exposed to oxygen and are trying to preserve the shelf-stability of the unflavored HemoJuice so that they don’t have to re-synthesize it every 48 hours.

Having Tony around so much isn’t as much of a burden as Stephen was expecting. Since his self-imposed banishment, he has learned to enjoy the quiet, but hate the loneliness. Tony is not always the loud, brash, larger than life persona he projects to the world. He is prone to long stretches of silence and jumps at the slightest unexpected sound, which Stephen finds hilarious since he’s spending so much time in what Tony calls ‘an old, haunted, spooky mansion.’

Tony soaks up knowledge of Stephen’s vampirism like a sponge, constantly asking questions about his energy levels and the physical changes that his body has gone through. The mystery that Stephen presents is unlike anything Tony has encountered and he can’t help but want to know everything.

The first time Peter drops by the lab unannounced is a bit of a hiccup as his Spidey-sense is immediately triggered by Stephen and Tony can only watch as the teen attacks him. Fortunately Stephen’s added strength helps him hold Peter at bay while Tony shouts out that Stephen is not an enemy or trying to hurt anyone.

Eventually Peter stops struggling against him and listens when Tony and Stephen explain what happened and it’s like a switch is flipped. Suddenly, Stephen has two mouths filled with questions and eyes filled with excitement chattering away.

Stephen slowly begins to think that life can be normal. He still helps the Avengers where he can, mostly coordinating rescue and withdrawal, but sometimes providing ground support from nearby buildings or shaded areas. He has not been ousted from his position by the masters at Kamar-taj. Tony and Peter have become much closer to him than he ever thought they’d be. That’s why when he overhears Captain Rogers and Agent Barton calling him an abomination it’s like a punch to the gut.

“I don’t understand why we aren’t turning him over to the authorities. It’s just a matter of time before he loses it and someone pays the price.” Barton says, voice full of vitriol.

“Now Clint, we can’t just lock him up.” Rogers says and Stephen feels a brief moment of hope before it is quickly dashed. “He shouldn’t be given access to any of the Avengers properties, though. Yes, we can use him in battles when needed, but he doesn’t need to be so near Tony all the time. I don’t know what Tony’s thinking, letting him get so close to him. I keep telling him it’s a terrible idea and he’ll only get burned, but he won’t listen to reason. We’ll just have to keep at it to make him see that Strange is a danger to everyone here.”

Stephen stands in the hall, offended and annoyed as the two continue to lambaste his character and suggest that he is a mindless fiend given over to uncontrollable bloodlust, unable to govern his urges. Stephen finds that rich, as he has not once consumed a single drop of human blood and now doesn’t even consume animal blood. Hell, he is  _ sure _ that he’s become the first vegan vampire and  _ this _ is what these idiots think of him?

He decides to be a petty little mindless monster as he enters the kitchen completely silently, startling the two gossiping Gregs when he gets near them. He quickly and quietly conjures a miniature anatomically-correct bloody heart. Grabbing an Iron Man mug, Stephen ignores the two but makes sure they see him discreetly adding the dripping heart as he prepares his tea.

With a sarcastic tip of his head and a toothy smile, he takes his steaming tea with him, leaving them gawking as he heads back to Tony’s private lab. Their frantic whispers worrying that he heard their conversation is like music to his undead ears.

He reaches the lab and grimaces slightly when his conjured construct hits his upper lip. Tony looks at him questioningly and Stephen gulps the tea hastily, not wanting to admit to his pettiness just yet.

“Oh no, Doc. That’s a guilty face if I ever saw one. What did you do?” Tony asked with a fond look.

“Whatever makes you think I did something, Anthony?” Stephen asks in the most innocent tone he can muster.

Tony just looks at him. 

“Fine, fine. I may or may not have conjured a tiny bloody heart and put it in my tea to mess with Rogers and Barton. The texture is not particularly pleasant, and I feel like karma got me pretty quickly in this instance.”

Tony snorts. On the one hand, Stephen’s little joke was hilarious and Tony would’ve enjoyed seeing their reactions. On the other hand, it just became that much harder to sway those two over to the ‘he’s a harmless vampire’ camp most of the other Avengers occupied. “As amusing as that seems, is there a particular reason you felt like messing with our resident dolt squad?”

Stephen looks at the ground sheepishly. “There may have been a mention of me being a mindless monster.”

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose and searches for patience. “So deliberately eating a heart in front of two already suspicious morons is supposed to help out how?”

Stephen doesn’t really care what a half-but-not-really-retired archer and an out-of-touch goody-goody think, but sees that Tony isn’t as tickled by his prank as he thought he’d be. “It may not have been my most well thought-out plan.” Stephen concedes after a beat.

Tony continues working in silence, not bothering to respond to Stephen at all.

Seeing that Tony is bothered by Stephen’s interaction with the former rogues he asks, “How much shit are they giving you about me, Tony? I can always stay at the sanctum if you’re being harassed. I don’t want to be a bother.”

Tony looks at Stephen like it’s the worst idea he’s ever heard. “Why ever would we give into the terrorist’s demands, Stephanie? You’re my awesome facial hair bro and those fucksticks will get over it eventually.”

* * *

It’s days later when Rhodey kicks frantically at the door of the sanctum and Stephen is struck dumb by the incredible scent of blood as he opens it. His mouth reacts before he can stop it and he feels his fangs ache and his mouth fill with saliva. He steps back abruptly and stares at the man in the War Machine’s arms.

Rhodey steps inside the sanctum, door closing behind him, “Do you have anywhere for me to set him down?” His voice shakes slightly as he nods down to the limp body he’s holding. Tony, and what’s left of the Mark L armor are not moving and Tony has a pallid countenance.

“Tony? What  _ happened _ ?” Stephen quickly motions for the Cloak to take Tony from War Machine’s arms and the Cloak obediently hovers with Tony in the middle of the foyer. Stephen places a temporary stasis spell on Tony and looks to Rhodey for answers. Rhodey quickly gives Stephen a quick run-down of the battle and the android that attacked Iron Man with a poisoned multi-bladed monstrosity as he jumped in-between it and Spider-Man, its intended target. The poison was so potent, it even attacked the nanobots making up the armor, leaving it in its sorry state.

“Have you run any tests on the poison? Do you have a sample?” With Tony out of immediate danger due to the stasis spell, Stephen snaps into doctor mode. “I’ll need some assistance if we’re to come up with some sort of antidote. It may be better to move him to the lab, so that FRIDAY can help.”

Stephen opens a portal to Tony’s lab where he is greeted by FRIDAY’s frantic queries on her Boss’s status. He motions to the Cloak who is bringing Tony’s still form into the lab followed by Rhodey. “He’s here, but we need to figure out how to neutralize the poison.”

“Dr. Strange, I analyzed the enemy’s toxin from the suit before it was too degraded and I was forced offline. There are no known compounds on Earth to counteract the effects. It is completely and totally fatal.” FRIDAY informs him.

“You’ve got to be shitting me. There’s absolutely nothing we can do?” Rhodey asks, voice rising steadily. “He specifically asked for you, Strange. He said no matter what, get him to you, so there has to be some way to fix this. You’re a doctor, for Christ’s sake!”

“There is only one viable option. Dr. Strange must turn Boss into a vampire. It will negate the poison’s effects because Boss will technically be dead.” FRIDAY’s response silences both of the men.

“What the hell, FRIDAY?!” Rhodes yells at the same time that Stephen snaps, “Absolutely not!”

“This goes against every single thing I vowed to protect.” Stephen clenches his fists and his voice is deadly quiet. “I’m a doctor, dammit!” 

“Tony can’t just bank on a vampire bite curing him! What kind of half-baked nonsense is this?” Rhodes looks like he wants to object some more to the whole plan. After a tense silence, his shoulders droop. “Unfortunately I have no alternative suggestion, so apparently this is happening.”

“It’s definitely happening.” FRIDAY says, a hard note entering her voice.

Stephen takes a deep breath and seems to come to a decision. “I can’t have an ethical crisis right now, my stasis spell won’t last too much longer. I will, however, be giving him a stern talking to as soon as possible.”

“If we’re doing this then there will be questions from the others that I’d rather Tony was around to answer himself, Strange. Because with the way Rogers talks about you, I think he’d rather Tony die permanently.” Rhodes rubs at his face in frustration. “I can give you a day or two buffer, but any more than that is pushing it. The other Avengers know where the sanctum is, so it would probably be best if you go somewhere else.”

“Tell them I’ve taken him to experts only masters of the mystic arts have access to, which is strictly speaking, not a lie.” Stephen says as he sends a quick message to Wong apprising him of the situation.

“I will help Colonel Rhodes handle any questions the Avengers have for Boss until he’s able to answer them himself, don’t worry.” FRIDAY states to Stephen and Rhodes’ relief.

Stephen receives a response to his message, sighs in relief and motions for the Cloak to bring Tony along. “Wong has set up a private area for us away from the other residents in the temple. We’ll be back as soon as we can.” Stephen says as he opens a portal.

Rhodey looks at them one last time as they disappear into Kamar-Taj.

* * *

Watching Tony toss and turn and die is the hardest thing Stephen has ever done. The screams and pleas for relief shred Stephen's heart and leave the pulpy remains bleeding inside his chest. Stephen sits a silent vigil over Tony as he purges the last vestiges of humanity from himself.

Hours after the bite, Tony slips into a stillness so absolute that Stephen is worried that he’s done something wrong and that Tony will never move again.

FRIDAY sends updates to Rhodey and Pepper every three hours and relays their efforts to keep the Avengers, mainly Rogers, from starting an international manhunt to find the unconscious hero. They sit in Stark Tower continuously repeating the story that Stephen and Wong are doing all they can to find a magical cure for Tony.

Stephen doesn’t move from his seat next to Tony’s bed for the entire thirty four hours Tony is catatonic. His skin is pale and his chest no longer rises and falls. Stephen has been absently running his fingers over the puncture wound on Tony’s wrist, relieved that his skin somehow doesn’t feel quite as dead as it should.

Tony groans and Stephen is immediately standing at the head of the bed looking into blearily opening eyes. 

“Stephen?” Tony asks softly. “Please say this is real and I’m not in some freaky hell dimension.”

“Yes, Tony, it’s me and no, no alternate dimensions here. What is the last thing you remember?”

“Uhh...There was that dumbass android and--” Tony sits up, throwing the covers aside. “PETER! Is Peter ok?” He asks, eyes wild.

“Peter is fine, the android didn’t hurt him.”

“Wait, I jumped in front of him and…” Tony reaches his hand up to his neck in confusion. “There’s no bite? How am I alive, FRIDAY said the poison was fatal with no antidote?”

Stephen reaches out and grabs Tony’s wrist gently and rubs his thumb over the scars there causing Tony to shiver lightly. “Here they are, Tony.” Stephen says with a heavy sigh. “I had no choice.”

“Hey, Stephanie. Don’t be like that, I asked Rhodey to bring me here. I wanted this. I chose this with my eyes wide open.”

“You can’t have possibly known what you were agreeing to, Tony!” Stephen cries, his face in his hands.

“Silly Dracula, did you never wonder why I asked you so many questions? This was a bit ahead of schedule, but it was always my endgame. I did intend on buttering you up a bit more first though. How do you think honeybear knew to bring me here?” Tony looks around, realizing that they’re alone. “Speaking of here, where is it and why is platypus not here, did you kick everyone out?”

Stephen looks at Tony with fire in his eyes. “‘Here’ is Kamar-taj and as for Rhodes...He and Pepper are at the Tower, waiting on you to wake up.”

“Uh...Doc?” Tony asks hesitantly.

“Do you know what I did to you, Tony?” Stephen asks in a low voice. “I killed you. I broke my oath as a doctor and as Sorcerer Supreme and took a human life. After killing you, I sat by your side while you begged and screamed in agony. As if that wasn’t enough, I remained next to you watching you fall into a comatose state for so many hours I thought I wasn’t successful in turning you. I was resigning myself to update FRIDAY and Rhodes with an unsuccessful conclusion to this ridiculous plan of action. I was about to let them know I had killed you, for good.”

Shame worms its way through him and, suddenly, Tony feels very small. “Stephen…” He trails off, not having the words to express his contrition. “I’m so sorry Stephen, I fucked up in not running this by you and getting your input.”

The tension seeps out of the sorcerer at Tony’s sincere apology even though he still regrets the events that lead them here. “Well you have time to make this up to me and Rhodes. Which you will be doing a lot of, by the way.” Stephen flashes a tiny smile

Tony nods emphatically. “I am completely at your mercy, Sabrina.”

“Rhodes, Pepper and FRIDAY have been fending off the questions from the other Avengers but we really need to get you back to New York to stop them from doing something irrevocably damaging.” Stephen sighs. “Do you need a minute or are you up to it now?”

Tony looks down at his hands and sighs softly, “Let’s go, I got some explaining to do, after all.”

Stephen stands up, waiting for Tony to sidle up next to him before opening a portal to the labs in the compound.

Tony gives him a questioning look, “Not going to see Rhodey and Pepper?”

“Food first. You’re new and I haven’t eaten in days.” Stephen states as they step through.

“It’s good to see you not dying, boss.” FRIDAY says as they enter.

“Aw, baby girl, I’m as good as new.” Tony smiles as he grabs a few juice boxes from the fridge, tossing one to Stephen as they head to the couch.

“Can they just come here? Rhodey has to come to the meeting I’m calling and I’m honestly really comfortable right now.” Tony says sinking into the cushions bonelessly. They down a juice box each before FRIDAY lets them know they have a call from Pepper.

“Patch it through, FRI.” Tony commands reaching for another HemoJuice.

“Anthony Edward Stark, so help me I will find a way to kill you!” Pepper’s voice fills the room. “What were you  _ thinking _ ? Don’t answer that, I know you weren’t. We were worried to death!”

“Anytime now, Doc.” Tony murmurs to Stephen, who just rolls his eyes and starts circling his hand. The startled yelp of Pepper comes from both the speakers in the lab and her own mouth through the portal Stephen opened into the living room of Tony’s penthouse in Stark Tower.

Pepper sees the two men and glares at them as she comes through. “You will be the absolute death of me, I swear.” She quickly crosses the room to grab Tony in a hug. “Do you have any idea what me and Rhodey have been going through this week?”

“That’s all well and good and we can totally have an ‘I hate Tony’ party later, but where’s my honeybear?” Tony asks Pepper’s neck.

The sharp sound of a slap rings through the room. “Tony, I’m serious! YOU LEFT US BEHIND TO EXPLAIN SOME CRACKPOT STORY NOT KNOWING WHETHER YOU WOULD BE BACK OR NOT!”

“Boss, Colonel Rhodes is approaching the compound. I’ve let him know that you’re back and in the lab.” FRIDAY announces helpfully to a stunned Tony.

“Carol called a mandatory meeting to discuss your disappearance since Rogers refuses to believe that Stephen is trying to ‘cure you.’ It’s good that you’re back, because we honestly didn’t know how we were going to handle the whole team at once.” Pepper explains, having calmed down slightly.

Tony snaps out of it, rolling his eyes at the Rogers shaped headache he is about to have. “Ugh, this is going to be tedious. Stephen can you-” Tony turns to find Stephen gone.

“Well isn’t this just fucking great.” Tony mutters under his breath. “FRIDAY, can you please tell Stephanie that I would greatly appreciate his presence, pretty please?”

“On it.”

“Tony...A lot of people are going to be upset about this situation. Stephen seems to be taking this much more seriously than you.” Pepper says sternly. “He probably left because he’s tired of all the rude and aggressive remarks from Rogers and his friends and doesn’t want to hear all of them blame him for this.” 

“Dr. Strange’s phone doesn’t seem to be on at the moment, but I’ll keep trying, boss.” FRIDAY says.

Tony’s thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Rhodey who glared at Tony in the same way Pepper had. Tony opens his mouth to say something when he was cut off.

“Save it, Stank. You’re back and it’s your turn to deal with these people.” Rhodey motions for Tony to follow him. Tony grabs his signature tinted glasses to keep FRIDAY close, and the trio heads to the large conference room.

* * *

The voices of his teammates are grating on his ears more than usual with his enhanced hearing. Tony lets his head fall backwards as he clasps his hands in front of him and twiddles his thumbs.

“Oh I’m sorry, are we boring you Stark?” Barton sneers.

“Frankly? Yes.” Tony flippantly replies. “I don’t know how many times I can repeat the same thing before you understand it. Are my words not small enough for you?”

Clint slams his fist on the table in front of him. “I understand just fine. You’re a freak now just like Strange.”

“Oh my god, is this what he’s been dealing with? I need to send him on vacation for not banishing you idiots to some terrible world. Hell, I’m ready to do it myself.” Tony says a hard glint entering his eye.

“Tony, now is not the time.” Carol says, sending both him and Barton impatient looks. “We are just trying to clear this whole situation up. I understand that you say there was no other option, but frankly, you synthesized an entirely new element while dying, so you can see how it may be hard to believe that becoming a....a vampire was your  _ only _ option.”

Tony takes a deep breath and once again recounts how every simulation that FRIDAY ran ended with Tony’s death. Well, his real death. War Machine backs him up, even mentioning how Stephen was against the idea from the start. He tells them how he stabilised Tony for as long as he could magically trying to cure the poison, but that nothing they came up with showed even the slightest sign that it would have worked.

“He’s pissed as all hell that I put him in that position and I honestly don’t blame him.” Tony finishes. “Now, if you’re done with your inane questions, I have a laundry list of actual productive things to do.”

“Oh no, we’re not done here. Not by a long shot.” Rogers says. “How do we know that Strange didn’t put some sort of mind-control over you to force you into this?”

“One, that’s rich coming from you after Red Riding Hood over there.” Tony jerks a thumb toward a scowling Wanda. “Two, What part of ‘I asked Rhodey to bring me to Stephen before I fell unconscious’ is tripping you up? I didn’t wake up again until an hour ago and the more I listen to you, the more I wish I had just stayed where I was.”

Both Wanda and Steve look like they’ve just sucked on a lemon, but they don’t have a response to Tony’s statement. A message from FRIDAY appears in the corner of Tony’s glasses stating that Stephen was waiting in the lab. Tony rises from the table ignoring the commands to stay. “Look, do what you want, but I have things to take care of.” He says as he leaves the room.

In the lab, Stephen is standing at the workstation with his back to the door. As soon as Tony enters, the Cloak flutters in excitement and quickly comes over to him and gives a wave of its collar. Tony reaches out a hand and the Cloak high fives him before settling back on Stephen’s shoulders.

Stephen remains silent as he turns around and Tony feels like a giant asshole for the second time as he sees the look of resignation on his face.

“Well, what’s the verdict? How am I to be dealt with for turning you?” Stephen asks.

“Over my dead body.” Tony says and Stephen’s mouth twitches a little at the terrible pun. “They are being annoying though. Apparently once you’ve successfully synthesized a new element, overcoming an unknown, deadly, ridiculously fast-acting poison should be a cakewalk. No one seems to take into account the fact that I was out cold the whole time and that two other geniuses tried their best, but curing unknown poison is much different than a known one.”

“Rogers is still saying you should have found another way.” FRIDAY says scornfully.

Tony snorts and bumps shoulders with Stephen. “Those blockheads are the literal worst. How did you not kill them?”

Stephen laughs lightly, succumbing to Tony’s charm. “I came and hid in here, of course. And put anatomically correct organs in my tea a lot.”

Tony hops up onto the worktop and begins swinging his legs back and forth. “Well how do you feel about a lab in the big, spooky mansion?”

Stephen affectionately shakes his head. “Wong would kill me. For real kill me, and he knows how since he’s all cozy with the tiny moron clan.”

“Well it was worth a try.” Tony leans his head on Stephen’s shoulder. “Now what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Tony like this?


	3. real bad things with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets creative.

The reporters have been dogging the compound and Stark Tower for days trying to get a statement regarding the status of Iron Man and Doctor Strange, who have not made any public appearances (or been seen at all) in over three days. All that’s been said is that Iron Man is severely injured and Doctor Strange is working hard to help the Earth’s best defender. 

The rumors circulating Twitter and various social media platforms are so fantastic that no one can believe them, but the longer the two stay sequestered, the more the rumors take hold. Some believe that Iron Man is dead and that Dr. Strange is in some sort of magical coma, while others think that some nefarious curse has taken ahold of both of them. Some more fanciful users believe that Iron Man has turned villain and Doctor Strange is keeping him prisoner in an alternate dimension to spare the world. Others believe that this is all some sort of ridiculous publicity stunt by the egotistical Tony Stark because he just wants attention. None of the rumors, however, come anywhere close to the truth. That the Avengers are now sporting two vampires on their roster.

Tony, Stephen and Pepper sit in the office outside Tony’s workshop and try to come up with a plan. Stephen, of course, wants nothing more than to keep to the shadows as he has been doing. Unfortunately, now that Tony has been turned, that option has become a pipe dream. There is no way  _ the _ Tony Stark can become some night-time loving recluse and they get away with the public not finding out.

“What about magic?” Tony says tiredly. “Why can’t we just have a sunlight sensitivity due to some mystical mumbo-jumbo and call it a day?”

Stephen frowns thoughtfully. “Most people have no idea about magic and won’t really care as long as they see you out and about. What did you tell everyone as far as Tony’s injuries?”

“We kept it as vague as possible, but there is cell-phone video of Iron Man being carried away by War Machine, so people have seen the blood and pieces of armor falling as he took off.” Pepper states. “They also heard the other Avengers talking about where Rhodey was taking Tony, so the internet is having a field day with the both of you.”

“Would it be better to appear injured or should I just say the magic cured me but had the side effect of making sunlight very painful? I could have someone throw some bruised-looking makeup on me for a few days.” Tony asks, ignoring the statements speculating at their fate.

Stephen sighs, “Yes, you could do all that and try to keep all those details straight. Or we could just go with your previous idea and say that due to prolonged exposure to healing radiation in an alternate dimension we both developed an extreme case of photosensitivity.”

Tony and Pepper looked him in surprise. “Well there we go! Stephen once again you have saved my ass and I think I owe you two vacations now.”

Pepper stands up, StarkPad in hand, ready to draft the press release. “I’ll let you boys know if we’ll need to do a press conference.” The click-clack of her heels fades away as she strides down the hall.

Tony looks at Stephen out of the corners of his eyes in  _ just _ the right way that makes Stephen’s heart try to beat again. Stephen doesn’t quite know if Tony knows it’s happening because nothing in his words or actions indicate that he wants more from their friendship. Just the looks that may or may not mean something significant.

Stephen tries not to think about Tony’s eyes and...other parts as they start to head down the hall to synthesize another batch of HemoJuice while they have a free moment only to run into Rogers and Maximoff loitering near the lab’s entrance..

“Tony.” Says Rogers eyeing Stephen, “Can we talk? Alone?”

“Nope.” Tony replies and moves to go around the duo, just to be blocked by Steve.

“Tony, listen-”

“No you listen, Rogers. We are sick and tired of this pointless idiocy. Tony has declined your invitation to talk so move before I make you.” Stephen grinds out, unable to take any more of Rogers’ misplaced blame and animosity. The Cloak, sensing its masters upset and Rogers’ hostility spreads out to make Stephen look particularly imposing.

Steve’s jaw clenches as he looks at Stephen in disdain. “I think Tony can speak for himself, Strange.” 

“Oh my  _ god _ Rogers, every time I think you can’t get dumber...” Tony says, out of patience as well. “I just did. That ‘nope?’ It was directed at you. Now kindly take your witchy companion and fuck in the off direction.”

Steve reaches out to grab Tony’s arm but he’s batted aside by the Cloak of levitation. Wanda lets a bit of red mist pool in her hands, looking excited at the prospect of a clash involving Tony Stark.

“What’s going on? Steve?” Bucky Barnes turns the corner confused at the tense scene.

“He was just leaving,” Stephen says smoothly. “Weren’t you, Rogers?”

With an angry exhale, Steve turns and he and Maximoff fall into step behind Bucky as they move toward the east wing of the compound.

“Well that was unpleasant. Let’s not do that anymore.” Tony says as they enter the workshop. “Are you one hundred percent sure about the whole, no labs in the fortress of solitude rule?”

Stephen snorts and replies, “I just may have to take on Wong if he objects because Rogers is insufferable.”

The rest of the afternoon meanders along with them creating at least a month’s worth of sustenance before Stephen is called to Kamar-taj by Wong to deal with some interdimensional magical mishap.

* * *

Two and a half days go by and Tony hasn’t heard a peep from Stephen. That has given him 60 uninterrupted hours to work on making sure his armor is completely impervious to sunlight. No vampire nonsense is about to stop Iron Man from being where he is needed. With minor tweaks, Mark XCII is completed in the first day. Early into day two, Tony decides he finally has a good reason to put PLATO to good use.

“Excellent choice, boss. I’ve grown quite fond of my stuffy little brother.” FRIDAY says once Tony apprises her of his plans. “I think he’ll enjoy his new role.”

Tony can only agree as he spends the next few hours creating schematics and running models and simulations. He debates on stylistic choices once the basic design has been decided on. He chooses textures and alloys and is filled with joy at the prospect of creating something entirely new, and not just an iteration of one of his designs.

FRIDAY is quick to highlight out certain elements, keeping the overall aesthetic cohesive.

With the press of a button, the abstract begins its journey to becoming concrete, giving Tony some downtime.

He decides that coffee is in order, whether he needs it or not and heads toward the nearest kitchen. Once he assembles all of the ingredients needed, Tony flips the switch on the machine and waits patiently for it to percolate.

Footsteps in the hall nearby catch Tony’s attention and he turns to the door just as a young woman he’s never seen before enters. She gives him an assessing look, as if she knows more about him than he does himself, and tilts her head in greeting. She grabs a box of processed pastries from a cabinet and turns to leave.

“I’m sorry, who are you? Are we hiring?” Tony asks the newcomer.

“I am no one of importance, Mr. Death-Merchant. I am simply retrieving an aperitif for my companion, Wanda.” The strange girl slides her eyes over him as she flits out of the room with a curious upturn of her mouth.

He heads back to the lab feeling distinctly unsettled.

In the lab with coffee in hand, he checks the status of his newest creation, thinking about the unknown visitor. With a little more than an hour to go, he settles in to tinker with his improved War Machine schematics while asking FRIDAY about the stranger in the kitchen. Before she can answer, the familiar sounds of a portal make Tony crack a grin.

Stephen steps into the lab looking tired and disheveled. Tony tosses him a juice box and Stephen’s grateful smile makes something in Tony’s stomach tighten.

“Howdy stranger,” Tony grins at Stephen’s groan. “Long time no see. Everything good in Middle Earth?”

“Everything is fine, I’ve just been dealing with…” He trails off, downing the whole box in one long gulp. “Don’t laugh,” Stephen says giving Tony a stern glare. “Morgan le Fay insisted on causing trouble in the astral realm and quite honestly I could use a lazy day.”

Tony is snickering at Stephen’s troubles and motions to the familiar couch. “Take a load off, Doc, and tell me all about it.” 

Recounting Stephen’s time battling the evil sorceress passes the time enjoyably for both men. Stephen is quite a good storyteller and Tony is hanging off every word. 

“That’s when I bound her with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak as she howled all manner of vitriol, casting such aspersions on my character it would make a sailor blush! I think Master B’sso is going to enjoy her next escape attempt almost as much as he did this one.” Stephen finishes with a flourish of his hands.

At that moment, a chime sounded in the lab and Tony adopts an odd, almost nervous expression. “Will you look at that? Right on time.” Tony says as he moves over to an alcove in the wall. After a facial scan, a panel slides into the wall revealing gleaming metal. “I may or may not have built you something.”

Stephen moves toward the wall, curious at what Tony has been up to. “Is it an ice cream maker? I’m still not a huge fan of Strange Day on the Rocky Road, but Ben & Jerry seem pretty married to it.”

“It’s a bit more than ice cream, Stephanie. Don’t feel obligated to take it just because I got a bit bored and--” Tony is cut off by Stephen’s sharp intake of breath.

“Is this-? Tony did you make me a suit?” Stephen looks at the armor in reverence.

“It’s a pretty bad-ass suit if I do say so myself.” Tony says, confidence bleeding back into his tone.

Stephen can’t stop staring at the beautiful piece of tech in front of him. Where the Iron Man armor is garishly bright and has a distinct military look to it, this suit is definitely more enchanting and otherworldly. It has a faceplate of antique brass extending up past the top of the armor’s corona into two sharp points and the eyes are a rounded glowing green. The armor itself is a deep indigo with textured, lighter blue accents on the bicep, thigh and midriff areas. There are more antique brass accents down the calves and forearms along with a torque around the neck with two indentations clearly meant for the Cloak of Levitation. What catches his eye, though, is the muted golden Seal of the Vishanti illuminated by a green glow.

“You’re right, this is a pretty bad-ass suit.” Stephen states after staring at it for a few moments. “Tony, I can’t-” Stephen’s voice catches. “ _ Thank you. _ ”

“One hundred percent sunproof and has a relatively tiny footprint to boot.” Tony demonstrates this by triple-tapping on the Seal. The nanotech absorbs into the Shield and becomes a medallion in seconds, with nothing left exposed except for a medium-length chain. “I figured you were used to wearing your Eye of Macchiato or whatever, so this would be the easiest way for you to keep it on you. I can play around with other options if you don’t like it.”

“It’s perfect,” Stephen replies, a large smile on his face, softening some as he turns to face Tony. “I love it, Anthony.”

Tony’s answering little half-smile gives Stephen butterflies and they stand staring at each other until Tony coughs and moves away. “The suit comes with an AI to help pilot it. I thought you and PLATO would be besties, wanna meet him?”

“How? Don’t I have to be wearing the suit?” Stephen asks, confused.

“Normally you would, but I made you these too. They’re not as flashy as mine because no offense, you don’t seem like the big lenses type.” Tony hands Stephen a pair of rectangular rimless glasses with a very slight blue tint to them and a small earpiece.

Stephen puts them on not noticing Tony’s eyes widening at the sight Stephen made.

“Hello, Doctor.” A deeper, posh-sounding british voice drawls in his ear as a small stream of information scrolls down the left lens. “I am your Proficient Logistic Analytic Tactical Operator, or PLATO. I am quite pleased to have been assigned to assist you, Doctor Strange. I believe we will get along splendidly.”

“I have no doubt about that, PLATO, you seem like a worthy companion.” Stephen says, pleased.

“He’s my favorite little sibling but don’t tell him that.” FRIDAY says in a conspiratorial stage-whisper while PLATO’s answering chuckle sounds in his ear. Stephen snickers at the antics of the two AIs and thanks Tony again for the incredible gift.

“So, now that you’re here and settled and stuff, I have a question for you.” Tony interjects after the introductions have been made, still looking at Stephen wearing the glasses affectionately. “Have you noticed any weird new people around the compound? I ran into this creepy girl in the kitchen saying she was here with Melisandre.” 

“Well seeing as I spend 99% of my time here in the lab, I would say no.” Stephen replies, fiddling with his glasses, causing Tony to make a noise in his throat he disguises with a cough.

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t like the idea of random strays wandering the facility.” Tony says.

“The security cameras near Miss Maximoff’s quarters have always been touchy, but it has been worse than usual for the past couple of weeks, Boss.” FRIDAY helpfully states. “It’s difficult to get a good visual of the comings and goings.”

“Yeah, no, I’m checking out these so-called guests.” Tony says, heading towards the door. “You coming, Edward?”

Stephen follows him out and they make their way through the halls of the compound trying to act casual just in case they run into Rogers, Barton or Maximoff herself.

They hear voices coming from the direction of the east wing and Stephen can register several heartbeats clustered in the area.

They move closer to Wanda’s quarters when they are waylaid by Sam Wilson who has questions for Tony regarding his EXO-Falcon wings, wanting to go over some ideas about their modification and improvement. Tony entertains him for a moment, setting up a time for them to sit down for some brainstorming. They finally get Falcon to move along, but they can no longer hear any other heartbeats nearby.

Continuing on their quest, they reach Wanda’s doorway and knock briskly but receive no answer. At Tony’s request, FRIDAY informs them that no one is detected inside. Puzzled and disappointed, they return the way they came with more questions than before.

* * *

“So you’re saying ix-nay on the ittens-kay?” Tony asks days later as they laze around in the sanctum’s library. Tony is lying on his back on top of one of the tables tossing a crumpled up ball of paper in the air as Stephen is researching something or other for Wong. Tony is loathe to leave the other man’s side whenever he dons his PLATO glasses which is occurring more and more frequently as they bond. Stephen and PLATO are both bookworms and PLATO has become instrumental in helping Stephen with his magical studies. Tony has a thing for them and doesn’t understand how Stephen hasn’t realized this and blown Tony off.

Stephen snorts, “Of course not, Anthony. You can’t seriously want to adopt some sort of sad little menagerie to feed off of.”

“This is purely hypothetical, Satanico, I’m just saying that the rescued animals get homes, we’d get sustenance, it’s a win for everyone!”

“What are you going to do? Bite them and get fur in places it doesn’t belong? How would that even work? No puppy is going to bond with someone who keeps biting at it’s little paws.” Stephen frowns, picturing tiny paws covered in bandages. “Besides, the juice boxes are great now that the flavors are properly stabilized.”

“Just can’t stand calling it HemoJuice can you? You know I’m patenting that, right?” Tony asks with a chuckle.

“It’s ridiculous. There’s no reason to not call it what it is; a synthetic bio-based hemoglobin carrier, your words, mind you.”

“Really rolls off the tongue, doesn’t it, Barnabus Collins?” Tony asks pointedly.

“How do you get irritated with Peter’s references when yours are always so much worse?” Stephen wonders aloud, shaking his head. “Anyway, no pets for feeding, that’s just unethical. I’ve got sad-eyed puppies stuck in my head now, and I blame you because I’m now tempted to invite strays in and kick you out, Wong be damned.”

“You’d love having tiny paws running around this drafty old manor, don’t even try to deny it. And I know Wong will side with me on this one, the big softie, so don’t be surprised when you see Fido, Spot and Mittens prowling around breaking your weird broomsticks and pentagrams.”

“Well the trade-off may just be worth for kitten cuddles. The animals will break fewer things than you, at least.” Stephen sniffs, crossing his arms in mock haughtiness before returning to his work.

Tony tosses his makeshift ball in the air for another few minutes before sighing. Stephen doesn’t acknowledge him, so Tony flops dramatically, sighing louder.

“Is there something I can help you with, Anthony?” Stephen asks drily.

“I thought you’d never ask!” Tony says with a grin, sitting up and swinging his legs. “Let’s go out, it’s stuffy in here and it’s been hours. You still aren’t finished testing the suit anyway.”

“I seem to remember  _ someone _ wanting to surprise the others with the suit, so said testing is difficult because of the ridiculous amount of sneaking around required.” Stephen says, making a note and then marking the page in the book he’s been studying.

“C’Mon Stephanie, you know you want to go flying some more! We can kidnap Peter as well, seeing as I threw in some repulsors in his Iron Spider just in case he’s somewhere there aren’t any skyscrapers for him to cavort around in. I’m sure Queens will be fine for an afternoon.”

Stephen knows he’s beaten at the mention of the Spiderling. Tony sees that Stephen’s soft spot for the kid is almost as big as his own. Going through the literal end of the world had started their bond, but the little unit they’ve formed has brought comfort and a sense of family that they didn’t know that they were missing.

Tony calls Peter as he strolls toward the entrance to the sanctum, warning him of the portal that is about to appear in his room. Stephen is a tad early and he catches May’s yelp of surprise.

“Sorry, May!” Stephen calls through, “Tony was supposed to warn you two. This is his fault!”

“Hey, Dr. Strange.” Peter greets strolling through the portal. “Mr. Stark said he had a thing for us?”

“Heads up, underoos!” Tony calls from the doorway, tossing a small metal cuff to Peter. “Thought you may like the ability to get around in the absence of an urban playground. You never know when you need to get away far and fast.”

Peter activates the upgraded Iron Spider and can’t resist twirling to show it off. “The new car smell never fades.” He says, sniffing extra loudly

Karen laughs fondly at her charge before informing him of the new repulsor technology the suit is equipped with.

Stephen and Tony activate their suits as well, both of them laughing outright at Peter’s gobsmacked expression. “Ahhhh, your suit is litty, Dr. Strange!”

The Cloak settles onto Stephen’s shoulders and he strikes a classic superhero pose for a moment before opening a portal to the launch pad at Stark Tower. “Ready to fly, kid?” He asks Peter.

All he gets in response is a loud whoop before Peter runs straight through to the penthouse.

“Since it’s your first flight, we’re gonna let Karen do most of the steering and then when you’ve gotten used to the movements take over manual control slowly.” Tony tells Peter. “No messing around, we’re gonna be pretty high in the sky so don’t do anything crazy, Undies.”

They all stand in a circle before Tony blasts off shouting “Race you losers to the mesosphere!”

The two look at each other, stunned for a moment before taking off as well. They frolic in the skies performing various aerial acrobatics and making a series of sudden sharp turns. Being a fast learner, Peter begins to take control of his suit after only fifteen minutes. 

Stephen enjoys flying in suit even more so than with the Cloak, though he would never say so out loud. The Cloak seems to like zooming to and fro, so they might be in agreement on that front. Being out and about in the sunlight with no worry of the energy drain that would normally occur is invigorating and Stephen savors every moment.

Turns out, Queens was not fine without Peter Parker after all. Half an hour into their test flight in the upper atmosphere, the three AIs alert their respective humans to a group of extremis-altered, disgruntled former AIM employees attempting to set the Unisphere on fire.

“Looks like it’s showtime!” Tony calls to them as they all streak through the sky towards the park.

The miscreants are no match for three heavily armored heroes and are quickly taken down. Steve, Natasha, and Sam show up as they are putting restraints on the last criminal, looking at Stephen in confusion.

“Hey Tony, Spidey. Is that Strange?” Sam asks giving the Supreme suit an appreciative once-over.

“It is, sexy isn’t it?” Tony says, grin evident in his voice. “Had to match the Doc’s style.”

“Don’t you think you should have run this by us first, Tony?” Steve asks, settling his hands on his hips clearly gearing up for a long lecture. “We should always be aware of the other Avengers’ capabilities in order to-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, grandpa.” Tony says raising a hand to halt Rogers’ scolding. “Gandalf’s suit is no one’s business but his and his mechanic’s. You are neither of those people so it seems like it doesn’t concern you in the slightest.”

Steve frowns and opens his mouth to eliver what is sure to be a mind-numbingly patronizing platitude, but Tony is saved by Natasha pulling him away towards the apprehended malefactors. Tony sighs, wishing he could open his helmet, as he’s a little warm in the suit, but instead heads over to Stephen and Peter.

“So, do you likey?” He asks them both.

“Whatever, Stark, you know this suit is totes amazeballs.” Stephen says, deadpan.

Peter looks as if he is physically pained by Dr. Strange’s choice of descriptors and slumps his shoulders. “I feel like you’re trying to teach me something Mister Doctor, but all I feel is hurt at that terrible sentence.”

“One day, both you and Tony will know how it feels to be an adult, thanks to me.” Stephen says, a bit of smugly. “But for now, it looks like everything is handled, what say we head back to the Stratosphere?”

Peter and Tony let out loud whoops and take off milliseconds after him.

* * *

Tony is unimpressed with his schedule today. There is a charity event that he would rather scoop his eyes out with a melon-baller than attend. The Avengers almost always leave the schmoozing to him, since he is the one who usually foots their bills, and this time is no different. Fortunately he has press-ganged Stephen into being his plus one for the evening with a well-placed bat of his bambi eyes.

This gala is as boring as the rest of the ones Tony and Stephen have been obligated to attend in the past. Bland music, bland decor and bland people do nothing to help the situation. Ridiculous displays of wealth that surely surpass the fundraising goal itself cause Stephen to wonder why they even bothered coming when Tony and the other donors could have just written the checks without all of this unnecessary pomp and circumstance. The only consolation they have is each other and so they stick together like glue from the moment they arrive.

After many aborted attempts at small talk from pretentious hangers-on and upward climbers during the silent auction, Tony and Stephen are mercifully left alone for the cocktail hour. They try to enjoy the respite, knowing that the dinner portion of the evening will leave them no chance of escaping into a corner for quite some time.

Fortunately not all of the guests they are seated with are mind-numbingly dull. Two diplomats from Latveria prove to be quite amusing in their choices of conversation regarding their country’s autocrat throughout the salad and appetizer courses.

When their mains arrive, Stephen is immediately struck by the fact that his plate smells absolutely amazing. He looks down at the lamb chop seasoned with rosemary and garlic and the accompanying hasselback potato in wonder. Tony nudges Stephen’s thigh with his knee, sporting a matching expression on his face.

The first bite explodes on his tongue and he thinks that he must savor every second of this before it loses it’s magic and tastes muted and dull like any other ‘normal’ food that he’s eaten since his new life began.

Tony and Stephen quickly finish every bite from their plates, letting the conversations going on around them fade into background noise as they attack their food with gusto. They are both disappointed once the dessert comes and it is as bland as the first two courses.

Stephen begins to feel slightly strange a few minutes later as he and Tony move off to stand against the wall near the bar while others start to dance. The colors seem sharper and he can hear everyone’s heart beats as much more than a background thumping, the rhythm not quite meshing with the string quartet playing. Tony looks no better, all pale skin with eyes slightly glazed, giving him a strange sort of glow in the soft light of the ballroom. Stephen sweeps his eyes down Tony’s impeccably dressed body wondering exactly how long it would take him to get him down to nothing but his socks and bowtie.

Stephen actually groaned aloud at the image. Tony whips his head around and Stephen groans again at the tongue that darts out to lick at his bottom lip. “Something wrong, Doc?” Tony murmurs. “You’re looking kinda melty over there.”

“And what, pray tell me please, does ‘melty’ look like?” Stephen slurs as he looks into Tony’s glassy eyes. “Because  _ you’re _ looking like a melty little muffin, mechanic-man.”

“Whatever, wizard Waldo,” Tony retorts, not caring if neither of them are making any sense. “Melty is as it does. And you’re doing it.”

Stephen snickers. “Doing it. That’s funny. You’re funny, Tiny.” He giggles again. “Tony. Tiny Tony.”

Tony laughs, angling his body toward Stephen’s, “You’re such a  _ strange _ one, Doc.” He says, giving him a thorough once over, nodding, then reaching out his hand. “Dance with me.”

Stephen takes Tony’s hand and lets himself be led out into the crowd of attendees. 

They are in the center of the dance floor, not caring who sees them, just happy to be in each other’s arms. They have been dancing around each other for weeks now, it seems appropriate for them to turn the figurative into the literal.

Stephen feels himself stop breathing as he looks into Tony’s eyes and the slightly red pupils that are taking up far too much room. Waves of tingles make their way through Stephen as they dance. They sway to a gentle rhythm that only they can hear for what seems like hours but can’t be more than fifteen minutes when they become aware of a low buzz of whispering around them.

People are staring at them, trying to be furtive and unnoticeable not realizing that they stick out even more. Tony notices and shrinks into himself a little as he moves closer to Stephen.

Stephen doesn’t like that the attention is making Tony anxious and gently steers him off the dance floor and outside to the patio area. Stephen keeps his arm around Tony’s waist as the shorter man leans his head on Stephen’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Tony says quietly. “I’m sorry you’re about to be dragged into my tabloid nonsense.”

Stephen snorts as he rests his head on top of Tony’s. “Screw them.”

Tony pulls away slightly, turning to look into Stephen’s eyes. Stephen holds his breath again, watching Tony’s eyes soften and his lips part slightly. Stephen pulls him closer and lowers his head for a kiss at the same moment Tony lifts up on his toes slightly.

The bottom half of Stephen’s lower lip is the only part that lands on its intended target, the rest of his mouth being tickled by Tony’s mustache. Stephen lets out a small huff of amusement as he presses his cheek to cool skin.

“I have pictured this for forever, you know.”

Tony’s laugh rumbles through Stephen’s chest.

“Gee, Stephanie, all it took was me dying and becoming the world’s sexiest undead creature. I’ve been waiting on you to make a move for  _ weeks _ .”

Stephen smiles softly at Tony’s snark and kisses him again, this time managing to catch his mouth in its entirety. “How was I supposed to know you wanted this?”

“All the flirting I did?” Tony asks incredulously. “I let you in my  _ lab _ ! Unattended even! I made you a  _ suit _ , for crying out loud.”

“One, you flirt with everyone, and two, Peter comes in the lab all the time and three, you made him and Rhodey suits too.”

“Stephen, your obliviousness is, frankly, disturbing.” Tony frowns. “On second thought, who cares? There was kissing, let’s go back to that.” Tony punctuates every other word with light pecks.

Stephen smiles against Tony’s mouth as he opens a portal, “Let’s go home.”

* * *

The day starts out as any other day does, birds chirping, Stephen reading and drinking bloody tea, Tony tinkering away at his suits and mainlining doctored coffee, and Steve giving stink-eyes out like they were going out of style. The only anomaly is the absence of Steve’s Sokovian partner in crime.

Mid-morning creeps up and everyone in the compound makes their way to the large conference for their weekly debrief. The meeting seems to drone on and Tony passes the time making obvious googly eyes at Stephen much to the super soldier’s irritation.

“Would it kill you to pay attention, Tony?” Steve asks, exasperated.

“It might,” Tony starts, still staring at Stephen and wiggling his eyebrows, “So let’s not find out, m’kay?”

Stephen just smiles softly and runs his thumb over the scars on Tony’s wrist, receiving both a satisfied sigh and an irritated one for his troubles.

“You two set a bad example.” Steve pouts.

The two ignore him and continue to flirt shamelessly through the rest of the meeting. Thankfully it is soon adjourned and Tony quickly absconds to his room with Stephen for a lazy day in bed.

Soon after they curl up under the blankets, the alarms of the compound start blaring and Tony and Stephen cover their sensitive ears to block the onslaught of noise. FRIDAY lets them know that a breach of the perimeter has been detected and that Rogers, Maximoff and Barton are the closest available team members. Tony rolls his eyes and he and Stephen activate their suits and hurry outside to the southwest side of the compound to intercept the intruder.

The scene they encounter sends Stephen into a fit of laughter. Rogers and Barton are hanging upside down surrounded by a violet mist while Wanda seems to be pleading with the intruder. FRIDAY alerts Tony that another breach has been made slightly south of their location.

Before Tony can investigate, Wanda screams.

“THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT, EMLYN!”

“Hold up, you know this person? Who am I kidding, of course you do. You probably hired them to kill me somehow.” Tony asks, glaring at the two women.

Stephen misses the next part of the exchange as he is drawn to the energy of the second intruder. “Wait a minute.” He says under his breath as she approaches him warily. “I know you.” She is thinner and more haggard than Stephen remembers, her brown hair hanging limp around her shoulders and her eyes sunken in. “I saved you from those idiots!”

Tony pauses at Stephen’s statement and looks over at the newcomer. “She’s one of yours, Angelus? You sure about that? Seems like convenient timing.”

Stephen nods. “She is one of the missing people I was sent to that accursed dimension to track down. Those morons cut out her tongue. They said that she was a magic-user as well.” Stephen scowls at the memory.

She moves toward Stephen with both hands raised in surrender. Tony aims one gauntlet at her while the other is still trained on the woman arguing with Wanda. “Not so fast, Hermione, how do we know you aren’t with Bellatrix over here?”

Stephen sighs at the Harry Potter references and motions for the woman to come closer. “She won’t attack me, Tony, She’s here for sanctuary. Right?”

The woman nods emphatically and raises her hands higher, dropping to her knees.

“ACACIA, YOU TRAITOR!” Comes screeching from behind them. Emlyn is finished arguing with Maximoff and is staring at their new companion with a look of deep loathing. “You desecrated everything that is holy the moment you let one of those abominations make you into a blood-sucking monster! Have fun being a thrall to those mindless beasts, because you are exiled from this coven!” The woman makes some complicated hand gestures, purple light weaving through her fingers.

Stephen hastily conjures the Shield of Seraphim to cover himself, Tony and their silent companion. The blast of violet light rips up the landscaped earth, causing a strange rain of soil.

Emlyn’s eyes widen in shock at the golden shields. “What kind of sorcery is this that the bloodsuckers have created?”

“If you would have listened to me earlier, I tried to tell you he was a wizard!” Maximoff screeches as she brushes the dirt off of her clothing. “The Avenger’s thought to shackle my powers by sending me to ‘train’ with this charlatan.”

Stephen’s face is as unimpressed under the faceplate as the armor’s own face. “Charlatan is exactly what  _ you _ are Miss Maximoff. You are nothing more than the product of a malevolent cosmic force that your handlers knew nothing about. And for the umpteenth time, we prefer the term ‘Master of the Mystic Arts!’”

Steve and Clint are thrashing in their purple prison, covered in dirt and looking supremely frustrated. Stephen barely glances their way before summoning a bolt of magic and throwing it at Emlyn, who is only just able to deflect it. Fortunately it breaks her concentration and the two captives are released from their bonds.

Clint sprints over to Tony notching an arrow and aiming it at Emlyn, While Steve stares at Wanda in shock.

“Wanda, what are you doing? Why are you working with these evil witches? Are they brainwashing you?”

Wanda turns her back on Steve and shouts after Emlyn in desperation. “Take me with you, I need to be among my own kind.”

A tear appears in the sky behind Emlyn, filling with a violet haze. “Come then, child. We will leave the ruined Acacia to her unnatural fate.” She says holding out her hand to Wanda.

Wanda doesn't even spare her old teammates a backwards glance as she floats toward the woman, red tendrils curling all around her. They disappear in a flash of purple and all the Avengers are left with is a destroyed lawn and the faint scent of dying roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Plato is in Sherlock's voice because Stephen totally loves listening to himself talk.


	4. glaciers melting in the dead of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Stevie...

Steve Rogers is beginning to be a bit more than thorn in Stephen’s side. The general consensus among the Avengers has been that Tony and Stephen were both still the same people they were before, just a bit more prone to sunburn and way less likely to eat the leftovers in the communal fridge. Not Steve Rogers, though. He believes that Stephen is possessed by some strange magic and that Stephen maliciously infected Tony with the same curse as well. 

Tony’s explanation of the situation has no impact, and neither does Col. Rhodes’ first-hand account of the events leading to Tony’s changing. Steve knows in his bones that while Stephen Strange may beyond redemption, Tony can still be saved. This is particularly evident in the aftermath of Wanda’s defection.

After they recover from the shock of Wanda gallivanting off to god knows where with her nefarious witchy pals, Steve turns to Stephen in fury. “This is all  _ your _ fault!” He howls, spittle flying out of his mouth. “Why did you have to go and curse us all with your deviance? Now look at what you’ve done to the team.”

Clint stares at his friend in shock and confusion. “Woah there, Steve. How exactly did Doctor Strange do this? You heard Wanda, she wanted to go with those psychos. Practically begged that girl.”

Tony steps between Steve and Stephen, mechanical voice menacing, “You may wanna dial it down, Rogers.”

Gritting his teeth, Steve looks between all three of them. “I’m just saying, everything was fine between us until  _ he _ came back from wherever-land, bringing calamity with him.”

Stephen can’t help but roll his eyes at Rogers’ histrionics. “I’m  _ so _ sorry I was forcibly turned into a vampire, I promise never to do it again, Scouts’ honor.” He holds up his hand in a mock salute.

They are interrupted by the arrival of War Machine and Falcon.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s going on?” Rhodey asks, taking in the tense scene. “What happened? FRIDAY said that witches were attacking and had Steve and Clint held hostage.” Rhodes sees their soundless associate. “Who’s this?”

“We seem to have missed the party.” Sam adds drily. “Also, Where’s Wanda?”

“Wanda peaced out with the crazed cast of The Craft reboot.” Tony says in a snide tone. “Rogers here thinks it’s my Honey Bunny’s fault. And this here’s Acacia, who’s apparently persona non grata to them. She’s with Stephanie.”

“Is there a reason you four are out here yelling and carrying on?” Rhodes asks, raising his faceplate. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to get indoors out of the sun? We need to brief the rest of the team. And we need to find Maximoff.”

“Do we, though?” Tony asks snidely.

Steve’s jaw clenches and he stomps back toward the compound in a childish huff. The others follow behind him, giving him a wide berth as they head toward the large conference room. 

As soon as they hit the cool air of the compound, Stephen and Tony deactivate their suits and Acacia looks a bit relieved to see Stephen’s face. He pulls out a chair near the back of the conference room for their new addition and minutes later, the holograms of Carol and Nick Fury appear at the front of the gathering.

“Why do you people like to bother me?” Fury asks as soon as he sees the gathered Avengers covered in dirt. “Do you know how many things I have going on at any given moment?”

“Believe me, I would like to be doing what I was doing before this fuck-up happened.” Tony mutters just loud enough to be heard.

Stephen can’t help his smirk and chuckle, even as Rogers begins berating Tony for his unprofessionalism.

“I don’t know what you think is so funny, seeing as this entire situation is on you.” He finishes, glaring at Stephen.

“You keep saying that, yet no one here backs you up.” Stephen drawls, rolling his eyes at Rogers’ obstinacy. “Why do you think that is?”

“Of course they back me up, right guys?” He says, looking to Clint and Sam. Unfortunately for Steve, Clint and Sam do not look like they concur with their friend and make no noises of agreement.

They are, thankfully saved from having to deal with a lecture from Rogers on loyalty by the arrival of a dishevelled Bucky.

“What’s going on? I was told that we had a hostile situation?” Bucky looks around the room in confusion, eyes landing on Acacia. “Where’s Wanda?” 

Tony snorts at the query, “Isn’t that the $64,000 question?”

“She clearly feels unwelcome here because you’re all so focused on keeping that monster comfortable!” Steve nearly shouts as he points at Stephen.

“Oh my god, Steve, you’re still going on about that?” Bucky asks in irritation. “Why are you so obsessed with Dr. Strange being evil? He hasn’t done anything to anyone and is pretty helpful when he joins us in the field.”

Sam snorts a bit, then coughs trying to disguise it. “Bucky has a point, Steve. Dr. Strange has been nothing but normal lately. It’s Wanda who’s been acting weird with those new friends of hers.”

Clint nods in agreement. “You heard her all chummy with the hostiles, Steve. C’mon man.”

Fury has apparently had enough. “This? This is what you bothered me for? Get a group therapist and don’t call me again unless it’s an emergency.”

“We mainly wanted to spread the word that Wanda fled with the gaggle of witches that have apparently hanging out right here in the compound for who knows how long.” Tony says. “I personally think that this is an improvement to the team.”

“Let’s not get personal,” Carol says. “Did they give any sort of clue as to where they were going?”

Stephen looks back at Acacia, who has gone mostly unnoticed. “My companion may be of assistance, she was one of the people I was sent to find, before my unfortunate infirmity. She was also captured by the same vampires that got me and they rendered her mute. She was taken from the same world as the witches.”

“Is this true? You know those women?” Carol asks, looking intently at Acacia’s tense face.

She nods and moves her hands in a complicated gesture, closing her eyes. Symbols begin to appear in the air in front of her in a language that none recognize. Stephen frowns thoughtfully for a moment before performing his own spell, translating the words into English.

‘ _ They were my clan. But now I am banished due to my curse. _ ’

“Curse? What curse?” Clint asks, looking at Acacia suspiciously, as if she may be contagious.

She bares her teeth and the gathered Avengers all get a glimpse of her fangs.

“Aha! I knew it!” Steve exclaims, pointing at Acacia. “It always comes back to Strange. It’s clear that this vampire nonsense is just a front for some sort of heinous plot. These witches are probably right to want to eradicate the threat.”

Tony’s face pulls into an intense scowl as he steps forward towards Rogers with fists clenched. “I’m not going to sit here and listen to you vilify Stephen anymore, Rogers. Stephen is not, and will not become a threat. Nothing good will come from insinuating otherwise again. See that?  _ That _ was a threat.” Tony says, voice low, looking absolutely furious. 

“Tony, please don’t escalate. Rogers, stop interrupting. I swear I will get a spray bottle for you two!” Rhodey snaps, tired of the interruptions.

Tony doesn’t back down, but his fists loosen as he exhales sharply. “Well let’s just listen to our guest, shall we?”

Steve looks like he’d rather do anything but that, but is cowed by the looks of keen irritation that everyone else in the room is sending their way.

Acacia once again forms a message for the room.

_ ‘They are on our homeworld. They have taken over many villages and settlements and are consumed with the need to vanquish them—us as they see us as repugnant creatures of pure evil.’ _

Stephen frowns in thought. “That lines up with what I was told when I was captured. They said they needed our magic in order to defeat the witches.” He trails off and looks back at Acacia. “Do you know what started all of this? What scant records I have all mention this feud but no cause or reason.”

Acacia gives a small shrug and shakes her head.

_ ‘We are all taught this from the very start of our training. We must vanquish the beasts. It is the way it has been for generations.’ _

“Well that’s unhelpful.” Stephen says. “I need to consult with Wong to see if he can get anything out of the trio that abducted us. We’ll need to gather all of the masters. Perhaps if we are able to track them…” Stephen trails off, deep in thought about what exactly would need to be done to stop this ridiculous quarrel that the present heroes had no real stake in.

“Right. You sound like you’ve got this handled. Don’t call me again unless the entire Northern Hemisphere is on fire with aliens invading and acid rain pouring down.” Fury says as he deactivates his hologram.

Carol tries to keep the twitch of a small smile from her face at Fury’s departure. “Strange, keep us posted with the progress you and your order makes. Feel free to reach out to Maximoff, but I’m not expecting much. It looks like we have to treat Maximoff and her friends as hostiles if they reappear and try to take out Strange and his associate again.”

As Carol’s statement concludes, the gathered heroes notice Rogers and Barnes having a whispered argument.

“Stop it, Stevie!” Bucky hisses sharply, grabbing at Steve’s arm. Steve wrenches it out of Barnes’ grasp and moves away. 

“This isn’t right,” Rogers looks hatefully at Stephen. “We shouldn’t be too quick to invite a snake into our midst.” Steve says as he pauses in the doorway. “Wanda is just a girl, she needs us to look after her. I won’t fail her, she’s been let down enough.” With that, he strides down the hall and out of the compound.

“That went well.” Sam says in the silence.

“This will be the  _ most _ entertaining trainwreck .” Bucky replies, already over his quarrel with Steve.

“The amount of popcorn we’d need. By God…” Clint says.

“I will buy an entire popcorn factory to watch this shitshow play out.” Tony says and only Carol and Rhodes groan.

* * *

All he wants to do is keep his team together. Wanda is a part of that team and so Steve has to protect her. After he leaves the compound following that disastrous debrief, he grips his phone and sends her several messages assuring her that he is on her side and that he only ever wanted to help her. He says that he won’t let the team hurt her and that she just needs to come home so Steve can fix this.

After a few hours of Steve going stir crazy in his apartment in Brooklyn, he receives a response from Wanda’s phone. All the message consists of is an address in Queens. Steve wastes no time, hurrying to the door and jumping on his motorcycle.

The address turns out to be a graveyard and as soon as he shuts off his bike, Wanda sends him a name. Steve cautiously makes his way between the headstones until he finds the correct grave. After 10 minutes of waiting, Steve hears a strange sound, as if the universe itself is splitting open and sees nothing but purple light before he hits the ground, unconscious.

When he wakes, Steve takes a moment to reflect on the fact that his plan may have been slightly flawed. The room that he is being kept in is spartan at best. One of the walls is the deepest black he has ever seen. There is a pile of hay in one corner and scraps of newspaper in the other. There are no provisions and no visible doors or windows, just smooth stone.

Steve doesn’t want to admit to himself that he may have been a teensy bit misguided in his belief that Strange was an evil fiend. It had made so much sense, Wanda was good, so someone had to be bad, right? Strange wasn’t a part of the team, not really. He may have fought with Tony and the Spider-kid  _ once _ , but that doesn’t make him part of the  _ real _ team.

These thoughts do nothing but make Steve angrier at his situation. None of this would have happened if Strange had just died on Titan. Or not gone on that mission to save those people. Or not told Tony that he was a monster. Steve’s life would be infinitely better right now if Stephen Strange had never even existed at all.

A sound similar to the one in the graveyard puts a stop to Steve’s circular thoughts and he crouches down with his back to the wall, trying to determine what direction the attack will come from this time.

No attack comes, instead Wanda steps into the cell. “Oh, Steve.” She says as she approaches him slowly with her hands opened in a non-threatening manner.

Steve immediately relaxes as he rises to his feet. “Wanda!” He pulls her into a loose hug. “I’m so glad that you’re okay.”

Wanda smiles up at Steve and lets her chin rest on his chest. “I will be soon, Cap.”

A small frown appears on Steve’s face and he tenses but a brief flash of red from Wanda’s pupils puts an end to that. Steve’s body grows relaxed as Wanda gestures towards the previously black wall. It now shows a first-person view of the group that Wanda left with. They look keenly back as if looking right at Steve himself. “I never wanted you to get caught up in this, but I knew you’d be on my side. Stark must be taken down.” She disappears, leaving him alone once more.

Wanda’s words are like a knife to the gut. How could she still want to hurt Tony? How could he have gotten everything so twisted up? He stares at the wall and sees his own hand at the side of the picture. It grabs hold of the newly appearing Wanda’s hand and Steve realizes exactly what this prison is and begins to scream, feeling immense shame that he hadn’t listened to Tony or Bruce. They were right and if he ever sees them again he’s going to fall on his knees and beg forgiveness that he knows he doesn’t deserve.

* * *

Peter has been absent as of late, and it’s beginning to worry Tony. Sure he’s seen the kid, he comes by enough to not arouse suspicion, but he’s definitely avoiding spending extra time at the Tower.

“Hey Stephanie,” Tony asks the next day as they laze around in bed, “Is Peter still coming by the sanctum like he used to?”

Stephen frowns as he ponders the question. “To be honest, I don’t know. I’ve been here with you mostly, but I can ask Wong if you want.”

“No, I’ll just invite him over and ambush him. That’s more my style.” Tony tells FRIDAY to let Peter know that Tony would like a word with him at his earliest convenience.

“What could possibly go wrong with that plan?” Stephen asks, as he flips a dusty page in one of his ancient books.

“Gee, you’re always so supportive, babe.” Tony huffs and leans his head into Stephen’s armpit. “Oowee, honey bunny, the funk of forty thousand years is about to be upon us if we don’t go bathe.”

Stephen groans, but follows him to the bathroom. They retire to the shower and spend an hour getting dirtier, scrambling to clean themselves only when Stephen manages to wring two climaxes from Tony (and a particularly enjoyable one for himself) and FRIDAY threatens to cut off their hot water.

Deciding that a binging marathon is in order, they head to the common area of the penthouse. By serendipitous coincidence, Peter is just reaching their floor, dragging his backpack as if it offends him, as Tony and Stephen meander out of the kitchen with their respective beverages.

“Well looky here. Petey’s finally decided to grace his dear old man with his presence.” Tony mumbles from behind his mug. “I guess since I joined the dead guardian society, you’ve just given up on me.”

Stephen freezes and chokes a bit on his tea at Tony’s boorish accusation while Peter stares at Tony for a beat, shocked. He bursts out a sharp titter, eventually evening out into an all-out guffaw.

“Mr. Stark, you are the worst dead dad ever.” Peter manages as his laughter eventually slows downs.

“Why are you like this?” Stephen groans at the two of them.

“Seriously, Pete. Where’ve you been? There are no new high scores on Mario Kart and I haven’t tried to yank my hair out trying to figure out how one yotes.” 

Peter looks stricken. “It’s  _ yeet _ .” He says, scandalized.

“Well come by and yeet with us more often, Petey.” Tony says as Peter winces.

“I swear you two are just doing this to hurt me.” Stephen sighs as he settles down on the couch content to ignore his two idiots.

“Not so fast babycakes, we are not sitting through another season of Grey’s Anatomy,” Tony whines, “I can’t take it.”

“Looks like you should have grabbed the remote first, then, doesn’t it, Anthony?” Stephen says mildly, queueing up Season 7.

“I swear to Dracula, if this is the singing episode, I’m leaving you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Stephen says as he prepares to sing along loudly to further annoy Tony. “Your tower is all well and cool, but Peter loves the Sanctum. You’d never deprive the Spiderling of the Sanctum, would you?”

Peter wisely remains silent, dropping onto the end of the couch to watch Torres get through her trauma all over again.

Tony grabs his chest dramatically, falling on top of both of them, almost knocking the breath out of Peter. Stephen pushes him to the floor with a cheeky grin. “Oops.” He says innocently.

Tony glares at him before getting back up and settling more gently into the space between Peter and Stephen. “I’ll get you back for that one, Bunnicula, just you wait. Those new nipple clamps have your name written all over them.”

Peter blanches as he processes Tony’s words. “Ugh Mr. Stark!” Peter wrinkles his nose. “I’d tell you to get a room, but you’d probably just pick this one.” Peter mutters as he slouches further down in the cushions.

“Anthony, there are impressionable children present,” Stephen says distractedly, watching as Yang argues with her attending in background.

“You’re right, of course.” Tony says, his voice an exaggerated whisper. “The N-I-P-P-L-E-C-L-A-M-P-S, Stephen. Tonight. All you.”

Peter rolls his eyes, the awkwardness of envisioning his mentor with Dr. Strange evaporating somewhat.

They make it further into the episode with Tony grudgingly starting to sing along to ‘Running on Sunshine.’ It isn’t until ‘How to Save a Life’ that he actually starts to let loose and increase the volume. Stephen knows that Tony only puts up a token protest to Grey’s Anatomy and cried just like he did when Burke left Christina at the altar with no eyebrows He remembers the two of them being inconsolable for  _ hours _ after McSteamy died. They are really getting into ‘The Story’ trying to outdo each other with complicated riffs and cracking high notes. Their terrible attempt at harmonizing sends Peter into a fit of giggles that last until the episode’s credits roll. 

Tony looks at his little found family affectionately and can’t remember a time when he was this happy.

* * *

Stephen is on his way to the kitchen to feed his and Tony’s caffeine habit when he sees Sam and Bucky lurking awkwardly in Tony’s living room. Changing course he heads in their direction with silent steps watching as they appear to have a silent conversation.

“May I help you gentleman?” He asks politely, showing a bit of fang in his smile.

Bucky startles a bit at the appearance of the sorcerer. “Hey Dr. Strange!” He yelps. “Uh, well, we wanted to know if you two had heard from Steve?”

Stephen gives him a flat stare. “I’m afraid we haven’t run into Mr. Rogers lately.”

Sam groans and facepalms. “This is exactly what should NOT be happening. He is no longer allowed out unattended.”

“I really didn’t want to believe he actually took the stupid with him.” Bucky sighs and turns to Sam, pulling out a ten dollar bill and handing it over. 

Sam looks back at Stephen tiredly. “This could be nothing, but no one has seen or heard from Steve since he left two days ago. His phone is off and he isn’t in his apartment. We figured he was just cooling off, but he usually responds to messages from Bucky, at least.”

Stephen frowns and opens his mouth to respond when they are interrupted by Tony shuffling into the room clad only in a pair of Stephen’s too-long sleep pants, arc reactor glowing softly on his chest. His hair is ruffled and he emits a quiet yawn as he rubs his eyes. “Stephanie, You have failed in bringing me the sustenance I require to ravish--” He notices the two people standing in his living and blinks at them with bleary eyes. “May we help you gentleman?” He asks.

Sam and Bucky crack matching grins as they shake their heads, Bucky even chuckling a bit. “You two are perfect for each other, I swear.” They head toward the elevator still smiling.

Tony looks at Stephen confused and is greeted by a soft smile. “I feel like I’ve missed something important.”

Stephen’s smile dims a bit as he remembers what the pair had come up for. “Rogers is missing. He apparently hasn’t been heard from since the debrief.” 

“How utterly expected.” Tony groans as they finally end up in the kitchen and begin making their pick-me-ups. They fill their mugs to their liking and lean against the breakfast bar inhaling the steam. Tony sips at his doctored coffee with a contented smile. “Looks like  _ someone’s _ gonna be in trouble when this is over.”

“Let’s just make sure it isn’t us, hm?” Stephen murmurs as he leans down to nuzzle the spot just behind Tony’s ear.

“Trouble is no longer my middle name, it was replaced years ago by Hot Mess Express and honestly that’s an upgrade.” Tony tries not to laugh at the tickling sensation Stephen’s breath leaves against his neck.

“Somehow that is both hilarious and sad.” Stephen says before he returns his attention to Tony’s neck as he finishes his coffee.

“You’ve summed me up in a single sentence and I’m not sure how to feel about it.” Tony turns toward Stephen with a half-smile. “But I think I’m gonna go with happy.”

Stephen grabs his now tepid tea and drains it in seconds. “That is always my aim, Anthony. You, happy.” Tony’s smile blooms even brighter and soon they are wrapped around each other thoroughly enjoying the fact that neither of them need to breathe.

Tony’s tongue runs over Stephen’s fangs and he can’t help but shiver. Their kisses deepen, both of them keeping the pace languid and unhurried. Tony can’t help the low moan that slips out as Stephen rubs small circles around the small scars on his wrist. Emboldened, Stephen brings said wrist up to his mouth and runs the flat of his tongue over all four scars.

Tony’s hips roll against Stephen’s instinctively. Stephen would like to keep Tony as close as possible and takes as much of the mechanic’s ass in his hands as he can. Squeezing hard, Stephen feels a flare of lust deep inside and can’t stop himself from biting at Tony’s neck. At the first taste of Tony’s blood, Stephen is overwhelmed with the sensation of Tony all around him. Coffee, cream and copper sing out to him and he eagerly laps at the small wound as the smaller man relaxes bonelessly in his arms.

“Boss.” FRIDAY interrupts.

“A little busy, baby girl.” Tony sighs as he leans his head to the side so Stephen can continue.

“You’re both being asked to meet up with the gathered Avengers, Captain Marvel would like to discuss the disappearance of Mr. Rogers.” FRIDAY replies, ignoring Tony. “Everyone is assembled in the conference room already. Shall I let them know you will join them post-orgasm?”

Tony pauses for a moment, considering. He has no doubt that FRIDAY will pass the message along if they don’t leave immediately and wonders exactly how long it will take someone to get from the conference room to his apartment.

“Well I guess playtime is over.” He says with a pout. “Let’s see what stupidity awaits us today.”

With a long-suffering sigh and one last long lick to close the wound, Stephen reluctantly removes his hands from Tony’s ass and they head to the briefing room.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff has been evading justice for entirely too long and Stephen fully intends to rectify the situation. Wong is particularly unimpressed with her as well. She was not at all respectful during her brief stint as a novice at Kamar-taj and he won’t ever admit it, but taking her down would give him a warm fuzzy feeling down to his toes.

Wong and Acacia are sitting in the conference room, along with Masters’ Hamir and B’sso, to Stephen’s surprise. He quirks an eyebrow at them as they smirk back at his and Tony’s rumpled pajamas. Stephen shrugs and takes a seat with his colleagues. Tony drops into the chair on Stephen’s right and winks at Rhodey, who snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Apparently this is a clothing optional gathering.” Rhodey says pointedly at Tony’s bare chest.

Tony smiles back beatifically. “I’m real tight with the owner, Honeybear, I’m sure he doesn’t mind.”

“Spray bottle, Tones. Not kidding.”

Tony huffs and crosses his arms, “Well we can either go ahead with me half-dressed or I can waste time showering and dressing and all that jazz. Either option is fine with me.”

Carol, in person this time, clears her throat to interrupt what would surely turn into an unproductive snarkfest and calls everyone to order. “As you are all aware, Maximoff is at large with a group of witches who have some sort of vendetta against Strange and--now--Acacia. Rogers left our last little gathering and has not been seen since.”

“All of my messages are being blocked and his phone shows as completely offline. Sammy and I have triple-checked all of his favorite little hidey holes and there’s no sign that anyone has been to his apartment recently.” Bucky states grimly.

“FRIDAY, a little help here?” Tony asks.

“Mr. Rogers phone last pinged in Queens forty nine hours ago with a message from Miss Maximoff and has been offline since. I am unable to locate the device.”

“Oh well, we tried.” Tony laments to a chorus of groans.

Everyone is shocked into silence as Steve walks into the room.

“What the hell, Stevie?” Bucky yells as he moves toward his friend. “Where were you? You’ve got us all worried and here you come, waltzing right in like everything is just peachy.”

“Sorry, Bucky.” Steve says, shrugging.

“Sorry?” Bucky repeats. “I swear to-” Eyes widening, he’s silenced as Sam claps his hand over Bucky’s mouth and drags him backwards.

“I’m sorry this is how it had to be.” Steve says as he scans the room, slowly stepping forward looking for a seat.

“And why does it have to ‘be’ any way, Steve?” Clint asks, narrowing his eyes at Steve in suspicion. 

“Not you too, Clint.” Steve laments.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint asks as Carol whistles sharply.

“Gentleman, get it together!” She barks out. “Have you made contact with Maximoff, Rogers?”

“Wanda is always with me, Danvers.” Steve says and two things happen at once. 

Steve lunges at Tony with a feral look on his face. A purple rip in reality appears and everyone in the room is blinded by the harsh light spilling out. A loud bang fills the room, followed by the sound of breaking glass and several thumps. The emergency sprinkler system is triggered and the entire room is treated to an involuntary shower. 

Tony hisses and raises his arms in an ‘x’ to cover his face just as Rogers’ hands would have grabbed his throat. Snarling, Steve pulls back for another punch when he is thrown unmercilessly into the crumbling glass outside wall. He is yanked up by the collar of his shirt to meet the furious eyes of Stephen Strange. Fangs glinting in the fluorescent lights, Stephen smiles a terrible smile and Steve is sure that he is about to find out exactly how much of a monster Strange can be.

A fist smashes into Steve’s abdomen and he sees stars. A second blow to his face knocks the super soldier unconscious.

Stephen stands above the fallen man, breathing heavily, trying to control his rage. He hears the witch approach him and turns too late to avoid the glowing crystals she throws and is weakened as soon as they touch his arm. He falls backwards into the sunlight and immediately feels his strength lessen even more. He feels heavy and slow, as if he is not in the right body anymore.

The witch, Emlyn, grabs Stephen and drags him further into the light, away from the Avengers and Masters busy clashing with the other witches that poured through the portal between worlds.

Wanda Maximoff approaches in Stephen’s peripheral vision and relieves Emlyn of her burdened smiling softly at the sorcerer. “Do you want to know a secret?” She asks him as she encloses them in a translucent bubble, Stephen moving lethargically.

Stephen stares at her, not giving her the satisfaction of a response.

“Steve’s was the easiest mind I have ever had the pleasure of taking.” She says. “He just wanted the team to be a family. As soon as I assumed control, I felt his confusion and betrayal at my deceit.” She smiles a sharp smile. “All this time he thought it the problem was you. He will never understand. Stark took everything from me. His weapons killed my parents, his creation, Ultron, took my brother, Pietro. What does he know of loss? Nothing.” She sends Stephen a dark look and pulls a silver knife from her belt. “He will soon.”

The sight of Stephen being held captive in the sunlight by Maximoff seems to have galvanized the team inside. The noises from the inside of the compound quiet down as the witches are rapidly overpowered by the Masters and the Avengers. Iron Man steps outside towards Wanda and Stephen, but stops when he sees the knife and the purple crystals still stuck to Stephen’s arm.

“Stark, say your goodbyes to your precious Doctor.” Wanda cries as she raises the knife above Stephen’s heart.

“Stephen--” Comes Tony’s agonized scream. “NO!” 

Wanda Maximoff gleefully brings the knife down and Tony knows that he won’t make it toward her in time to stop her from doing her best to kill Stephen but flying forward anyway.

Stephen jerks as hard as he can away from the knife and it ends up in the wrong side of his chest, exploding with searing pain. Wanda laughs and reaches out for the hilt of the blade, roughly yanking it out before stabbing him again in the abdomen. He lets out a low grunt at the intense burn and clenches his eyes shut, feeling even more drained as he bleeds out in the harsh daylight. 

Tony crashes against the barrier and lets out a roar of rage at the sight of Stephen. Aiming his repulsors, he lets loose a flurry of blasts, but nothing penetrates the shield Maximoff has erected. He hears the sounds of a portal and quickly moves to the side to allow the masters from Kamar-taj to attempt to remove the shield that Maximoff is hiding behind.

“Give up, Miss Maximoff.” Wong says from Tony’s left. “Your companions have been subdued, there is no hope of victory for you alone against us.”

“Stark will suffer as I do, it makes no difference what happens to me. Only that Strange must die.” She grabs the knife again, ready to strike the killing blow.

The impenetrable bubble disappears as Master Umir strikes it with the Saturn’s Sceptre of Sabotage and Wanda has one second to look shocked before Wong binds her with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. 

Tony rushes to Stephen’s side, “Stephanie you gotta hold on for me, ok? Just hold on, Stephen.” Tony sinks to his knees and cradles Stephen in his arms as Wong mutters spell after spell trying to remove the crystals sapping Stephen of his strength. Stephen’s eyes flutter closed and Tony holds him tighter, rocking back and forth, faceplate retracting back into the suit. “You gotta hold on, we gotta get married and gross out Peter and embarrass Wong and Rhodey.” Tony’s voice breaks and tears roll down his face. “Don’t leave me.”

Wong finds the right spell and Stephen’s eyes fly open as the crystals turn to dust. He gasps as his wounds stop bleeding and his skin begins the slow work of knitting itself back together.

“Tony-” He gets out before Tony crushes him to his chest and sobs in relief.

“Don’t you dare scare me like that again, Stephen Strange. I had a heart condition.” Tony huffs as they both get to their feet slowly. “So how bout it? You, me, a cheesy chapel in Vegas, some champagne, the rest of eternity?” Tony asks lightly.

Stephen turns to stare at Tony, shocked and overwhelmed. “Are you crazy?”

“Well, yes, Stephanie, I thought you knew that about me.” Tony says, facetiously. He stares at Stephen nervously for a moment. “Um. You’re kinda leaving me hanging here, babe.”

Stephen rolls his eyes as he closes the gap between them, not caring about the sun in the slightest. His smile is blinding, the afternoon light catching his fangs making them sparkle. “Yes, you jackass. But for Vishanti’s sake work on your timing!”

Tony leans forward and the two of them are kissing as if their lives depend on it, tiny tendrils of smoke rising from Stephen’s exposed skin, but neither of them care. They hear Rhodes let out a whoop behind them followed by catcalls from Sam, Bucky and Clint.

“All right you two disgustingly sappy idiots, take it inside before we have to hose you down.” Wong says as Tony and Stephen show no signs of stopping. 

Tony throws up a middle finger as he grabs Stephen tightly and shoots them up and away from the rest of the team. They’re officially on vacation. He and his honey bunny have a wedding to plan, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all she wrote! I like to think that Carol sat Steve down and gave him a thorough talking to.

**Author's Note:**

> IronStrange Bingo square: witches
> 
> I would not have been able to bring this to life without assistance from the LOVELY @romanceandsarcasm!


End file.
